Evil Love
by Colegirl16
Summary: Eliza Bonnie Lucas is the Charmed One's half cousin and is five years younger than Paige at twenty-one. She has just come into her powers and is a powerful witch by herself, using a spell from the Book of Shadows she tries to summon her dead father at the cemetery but she didn't know about personal gain and the misuse of words can change everything. Cole Turner is back.
1. Chapter 1

The dark skies are illuminated by the roaring lightning as she walks the path headed into the cemetery, the slight drizzle of rain soaking her coat and hair. She stops outside a tomb stone that says her parents name on it, bending down she places her hands on the stone where she rests a bouquet of red and white roses. Pulling out a piece of paper with a spell written down on it that she copied from the Book of Shadows in a rush she stands up.

"Across the sky's

Through the realms

Blood, forest and sea

The spirit of whom it be

I summon him to me

The dead man I wish to see" she chants looking around but nothing happens.

A loud strike of lightning hits a tombstone beside her cracking it and she jumps racing to the crypt as the lightning follows her striking everything beside and behind her. She races inside and down the stairs closing door, her back is facing a stone coffin when a strong bolt of lightning strikes the crypt shaking it and she loses her balance tripping over her own feet hitting her head on the edge of the coffin. She falls down groaning her vision blurred as her head pounds, she hit her arm hard on the floor. She think she broke something when she hears a sizzling sound.

Looking up she sees her blood twisting and shaping into the shape of a man, he is in all black yelling in pain. She blinks her eyes and when he turns around she sees those ocean green eyes and face, scooting back in pain she scoots back against the wall. Her cousin Phoebe is going to kill her, she just brought back her ex-husband. Cole stalks towards her and she screams in defensive mode jumping up to her feet and sending her foot out kicking him in the chest which sends him flying into a clay vase shattering it. He stands up growling before tossing an energy ball at her, she squints her eyes and energy ball flies back hitting a wall.

He rushes her wrapping her hand around his neck slamming her against the wall squeezing firmly.

"Who are you" he growls?

"You should know, you were married to my cousin" she hisses.

"You're a Halliwell" he asks dropping her on the ground.

"Ouch you asshole and no I am Lucas" she says standing up holding her injured arm to her chest.

"I never seen you before" he says.

"I lived in New York I just moved in with them after my dad died" she says.

Cole studies her from the sepia color of her skin to her circular shaped almond colored eyes. She dresses like Phoebe and Paige combined but her confidence and smart mouth reminds him of Prue, but her curves are similar to Piper's. Her hips are wider and her breasts are fuller, he looks back up at her face. She still has a baby face which is kind of cute on her.

Her phone rings and she digs in her pocket pulling it out to see it is Piper.

"Hello Piper" she says.

"Where are you? It's almost past your curfew" Piper says.

"I am twenty one" she says back.

"No Eliza you are twenty and you should get back now it's a dangerous storm on it's way" Piper says.

"Speaking of dangerous...Piper I did something bad" Eliza says.

"What did you do" Piper asks?

"I accidentally" she was cut off by Cole taking her phone and throwing it against the wall shattering it.

"What the hell" she exclaims!

"Yeah I do not wish to die again soon so they will not find out about me until I find a way to defend myself" he says.

"I will tell them" she says.

"No you won't unless you want to be the reason you lose their trust in you" he says.

Eliza pauses and her eyes dart down then back at him.

"They trust me" she says.

"No they don't. You are a new witch obviously, so that means you don't know how to use your powers and you are reckless. How will they feel about you bringing back their enemy and ex brother-in-law? They will never trust you again" he says.

"I don't believe you" she says.

"Fine then go ahead and see what happens" he says leaning across the wall crossing his arms.

Eliza face hardens and she turns to leave but not before stopping and looking at him over her shoulders.

"You do not know me" she says and storms up the stairs.

Eliza walks in the house forty minutes later hanging her wet coat up and placing her keys in the glass bowl on the stand by the front door.

"Where have you been" Piper asks? She is almost six months pregnant with her and Leo's daughter.

"I went to the cemetery" Eliza asks?

"You've been gone an hour and then you hung up on me" Piper asks?

"A demon attacked me and crushed my phone" Eliza says wincing holding her arm.

"Your head is bleeding and what's wrong with your arm" Paige asks walking into the room.

"The demon got a few hits in and now he is dead" she says.

"Leo can heal you" Paige says.

"I'll be fine" she says and goes to head upstairs but not before stopping to turn around and looking at them. She can still hear his words in her head.

"Is there something you want to talk about" Piper asks?

Phoebe walks in the house smiling placing her purse on the table.

"My date was amazing" she says when she looks at Eliza.

"What happened to you" she asks?

"Demon" Paige says.

"Was there something you wanted to tell us" Piper asks rubbing her stomach?

Eliza looks at how happy and radiant Phoebe is and decides not to say anything.

"Nope I'm just going to go to bed" Eliza says and heads upstairs to her bedroom closing the bedroom door.

She decides to take a nice shower and put a bandage on her eyes and wraps her arm up before pulling on a orange tank top and white sweat pants, she steps out of her conjoined bathroom into her bedroom cutting the light on.

"Told you" Cole says and she jumps hearing his voice to see him sitting in a chair with her book spells in his hands. Evil can touch it because it's not a family heirloom just spells she made up.

"Why are you in my room" she says snatching the book out his hand and tossing it on her bed.

"I just wanted to see what happened" he says.

"Well I didn't tell them are you happy" she asks?

"Yes but this will not be the last you see of me. I am going to enjoy this" he says.

"Enjoy what" she asks?

"Ruining your life" he says and shimmers out.

Eliza groans and climbs in bed cutting off her light as her eyes close.

The next morning, Eliza is awaken by a loud noise and the sound of Piper shouting. She rushes out of bed and out of her bedroom door to see Phoebe being thrown across the hallway and Leo healing Piper who is lying on the floor. A demon is standing with his back to them chocking Paige, Eliza sends her hand out sending him flying against the wall and he rolls down the stairs. Paige drops to the ground as Eliza chases after the demon, she jumps over the railing towards the demon but he grabs her and tosses her against the grandfather clock making it fall on her. She groans in pain and when he pushes the clock off of her and grabs her by her throat her feet dangling off the floor.

"You witches are weak" he says when Cole appears beside them tossing an dagger at the demon who drops Eliza and falls to his knees in pain.

"Don't touch my witch" Cole says shimmering out.

The Charmed Ones and Leo come down the stairs to see the demon explode and Eliza on her knees holding her neck.

"Good job" Phoebe says.

"Thanks" Eliza says confused as why Cole saved her.

Later that night, everyone is at P3 but Eliza is sitting in the attic waiting for Cole. He shimmers in and she looks at him.

"Why did you save me" she asks?

"To save Phoebe from burying you" he says.

"So it all comes down to my older cousin. Cole she has moved on, you need to let it go" Eliza says.

"I am trying but I just can't" he growls.

"I get it she is pretty amazing but you are not the one for her and either you move on or I will tell them that you are still alive" she says.

"Don't forget to tell them you brought me back" he points out.

"You won't blackmail me for long. I will tell them soon" she says.

"Alright you can live with me when they kick you out and then you will need control over your powers but they will not show you the full potential. They will let your powers be useful to them you will never ever be able to use all of them then you will be more powerful to them and that is a threat they cannot have" Cole says.

"They won't turn on family" Eliza says.

"They turned on me and our son" Cole says.

"You are evil and your unborn child was the Source of all Evil" she growls.

"He was still a child! He was our child and he could have been saved" Cole yells pointing his finger at her.

"This isn't about Phoebe or your love for her. This is about them killing your child that you loved" Eliza says.

"Evil can't love just like Phoebe said. But it doesn't matter that I was tricked or anything" he says.

"What do you mean tricked" she asks?

"Nothing it won't matter it never will" he says and shimmers out.

"He almost seemed human" she whispers.

While everyone is asleep, Eliza is doing an locator spell to find out where Cole is. The crystal stops at a apartment complex on Ribbon street, she heads downstairs grabbing her keys and driving off towards down the street.

Stepping off the elevator she walks over to apartment 312 and knocking on the door, a while later the door opens Cole answers shirtless in black sweatpants and bare feet.

"What are you doing here it's almost three a.m" he says rubbing his eyes.

"We need to talk" she says and pushes pass him walking into his apartment. Cole groans and closes the door behind her locking it also.

Eliza turns around to face Cole only in his pajamas.

"This couldn't wait until tomorrow" he asks?

"Nope now tell me how you were tricked" she demands.

"I do not have anything to say to you" he says.

"Cole I am trying to help you" she growls.

"I don't need your help" he yells.

She sees his veins in his muscles tightens and his fists balled up at his sides. He stalks towards her before trapping her against him and the wall. She watches as he changes and his skin is now red with black stripes, his teeth razor sharp and his nails are now long claws.

"Go home before I kill you" he snarls.

Eliza pushes him away from her and rushes out the apartment closes the door behind her as she rushes down the stairs to get away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza is sitting in the living room at night with her knees brought up to her chest and a cup of tea by her feet. Leo is walking to give Piper some of her midnight cravings when he sees her sitting there, she is like a little sister to her so he walks over to her.

"Hey what's wrong" he asks?

"You ever feel like your full potential isn't being used" she asks?

"What do you mean" he asks?

"I don't know maybe it's nothing but they never help me with my growing powers I mean the advanced ones, I know how to control my telekinesis" she says.

"Liza I don't think they know how you feel. But you can't always wait for them to help you, a good witch is one who knows how to defend herself alone and as a group" Leo says.

"But I don't want them feeling like I am betraying them" she says picking up her warm tea taking a drink of it.

"Paige went through the same thing you did when she became a witch. So if you need help ask her I am sure she would love to mentor you" Leo says.

"Thanks" she says.

"Anytime" he says and heads upstairs.

She finishes up the rest of her tea and goes in the kitchen setting the mug in the sink, then reaches in the cabinet grabbing some sugar cookies out the jar.

"That is going to go straight to your hips. Not that I would mind" Cole says appearing beside her.

"What do you want Cole? This is my house so you can't kick me out" she says taking a bite off her cookie.

"I want to apologize for my behavior" he says.

"Yeah right Cole. I am tired of you putting doubt in my mind just leave me alone" she says rubbing her temples as her head throbs.

"Are you alright" he asks?

"No I keep having these painful visions" she says.

"Phoebe had those" he says.

"Well she can have them back" she says going to grab a glass of milk when she brushes against him and she gasps her shoulders tensing up.

She sees Cole smiling holding a bear saying 'I'm gonna be a daddy' and then it goes to him being vanquished by the sisters in a condo and then again in the manor, she can feel his pain in his heart each time. The vision ends and she places her hand on her chest.

"What did you see" he asks?

"You being happy about being a daddy and then your death both times. I could feel everything my skin burning off and the pain in your heart of Phoebe's lost of trust in you" she says softly looking up at him.

"The only time I was truly happy after the Source took over was when she told me she was pregnant" he says.

"What do you mean when the Source took over" Eliza asks?

Cole sits down in a chair and she sits next to him with her plate of cookies offering him one but he shakes his head.

"Well Phoebe made a potion to strip me off my demon half Balthazar and it worked but I had a void in me due to it. The Seer tricked Phoebe into opening the Nexus and putting it into me so once they vanquished the Source and the Nexus left me the Source filled the void in me. I fought as long as I could but he was stronger since I was only a mortal" Cole says.

"Why didn't tell them" she asks?

"They wouldn't listen. They lost all trust me after that" he says.

Eliza reaches over hesitantly placing her hand on his giving it a little squeeze, he looks up at her confused.

"I believe you" she says.

"You know you have a piece of all of your cousins in you even Prue. You're strong and confident like Phoebe, sassy yet independent like Paige. Then you always put your family before your instincts like Piper" he says.

"Thanks but what makes me different from them" she asks?

Cole eyebrows scrunch up as he thinks about this and scans over her. He smiles when he finds the perfect way to describe her.

"You are persistent, annoying, sexy even in pajamas and you don't take shit from anyone" he says.

"Did you just call me sexy" she asks?

"Would you have preferred ugly" he asks?

"No you dick" she says pushing his shoulder and he laughs.

"Just joking. Have you decided on how you are going to tell your cousins" he asks?

"Not yet" she says biting her lip.

"Well I am starting my job tomorrow as a lawyer for the San Francisco Police Department" he says.

"But Darryl will see you" she says.

"I can take care of myself" he says.

"Just be careful" she says.

"Be careful I might think that you care" Cole says standing up.

Eliza does the same and looks at him with her arms crossed and her lips in a tight frown.

"I do care" she says.

Cole steps closer so they are an inch apart and she is looking up at him but she can feel his heat from his body. His arm wraps around her waist drawing her against him and she groans placing her hand on his chest.

"Prove it" he says.

"How" she asks?

"Tell them you brought me back" he says and shimmers out.

"I hate it when he does that" Eliza says and decides to head to bed.

After cleaning up, she goes upstairs lying in bed thinking about how her life is about to get so complicated. Cole just gave her an ultimatum to tell her cousins by tomorrow because Darryl is finding out tomorrow.

Cole walks into the police station and instantly get looks, his reputation precedes him he sees. As he is walking he sees Darryl coming out of the break room and he stops looking at Cole with shocked eyes.

"Hey Darryl long time no see" Cole says.

Darryl stalks over to Cole getting in his face.

"What are you doing here? They killed you" he say whispers harshly.

"You know I was never the one to stay dead but don't worry I had not made no contact with Phoebe" Cole says and walks to the chief's office.

After work Darryl rushed to the Manor and is knocking very fast, Piper comes to the door opening the door.

"Darryl what's wrong" Piper asks as he brushes past her into the house before turning to her and closing the door.

"Is your sister and cousin here" he asks?

"Yes Phoebe, Paige, Eliza" Piper says and everyone rushes out the kitchen or downstairs.

"Hey what's up" Phoebe asks?

"Cole is back" Darryl says.

"What" Phoebe asks thinking she heard him wrong?

"Cole us back. I saw him at the station today he is our new lawyer" Darryl says.

"But we killed him! I seen him die" Paige exclaims angrily.

"Calm down now. How long has he been back" Piper asks trying to keep her little sisters calm.

"I heard him tell the Chief two weeks" Darryl says.

"Was he human" Paige asks?

"Well he looked human, I can't really tell a demon from a human" Darryl says.

"What difference does it make he is evil" Phoebe snarls.

"Hey he hasn't attacked yet so that's a good sign" Eliza says.

"No it's not! You don't know Cole like we do he is not capable of being good" Phoebe says.

"Maybe you don't know him as good as you think" Eliza barks and everyone looks at her confused.

"Are you feeling alright" Piper asks?

"I need some air" Eliza says grabbing her coat off the rack and walking out the door but she hears them talking about vanquishing Cole. She closes the door behind her and walks down the steps into the shadows looking to make sure nobody is around.

"Cole I need you" she whispers.

Eliza looks around the bushes when she hears the door open and sees Darryl standing in the doorway talking to Phoebe. Turning around she screams as she humps into a hard chest before placing her hand over her mouth as she sees it's Cole.

"You called" he asks?

"Shh" she says placing her finger to her mouth.

"Hey did you hear that" Phoebe asks?

"Yeah let's check it out" Darryl says.

Eliza places her her on his arm in a fast moving her hand.

"Hurry up shimmer us out" she says. She feels her body move and feel tingly as he shimmers them out and they appear inside his apartment.

She let's go of his arm and looks around as the walls are a light and he has pictures of cats and a waterfall, it's very soothing.

"Can I get you something to drink" he asks?

"I will some water" she says.

"Right you are only twenty" he says walking around the corner. This is a very large apartment almost like a condo, walking over to the two balcony doors she steps out onto the patio seeing the sky is now almost purple as night gets closer.

She flinches when Cole places a hand on her lower back before turning around to face him.

"Sorry to scare you" he says holding out a bottle of Vitamin water to her.

"Really" she says taking it out his hand.

"It is never to late to start improving your health" he says.

He has taken his jacket off and rolled his sleeves up. The top three buttons on his shirt are undone as he sits down on a lounge chair and she sits beside him on.

"So why did you call" he asks?

"Darryl told them that you are alive again and I heard Phoebe talking about vanquishing you" she says.

"I can defend myself" he says taking a swallow of his beer.

"Cole, Piper is almost six months pregnant" Eliza says.

"I won't hurt Piper or the baby plus she has that shield thing" Cole says.

"And Paige and Phoebe" she says.

"I don't have an alliance to them so if they get hurt it's not my fault" Cole says.

"You are an jackass" Eliza says and stands up walking through the balcony doors heading towards his door when he grabs her hand turning her around to look at him. She stares into his green eyes and he actually looks sincere and sad.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad" he says.

"Look Cole they have a spell to vanquish you but if you get more power you can defend yourself and no spell will work" she says.

"Alright so I'll figure a way out then without killing them" he says.

"Thank you" she says.

"You're welcome now care for dinner, it's take out" he says.

Eliza laughs before nodding and looking down as he threads their hands together.

The sun beams down warming up her skin, her eyes open. She moves her arm to stretch when she feels something hard and firm under her hand, raising her head she she sees that she is lying on Cole with his arm around her waist. They are in his room and he is shirtless and she only has on her tank top and pants, at least they didn't sleep together. Gently shaking Cole to wake him up, he groans slowly opening his eyes.

"Cole did we sleep together" she asks?

Cole sits up removing his arm from around her and rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

"No we ate dinner, watched reruns of Angel and you fell asleep. I carried you in here because I couldn't just pop up at the manor with you in my arms" he says.

"That's all" she asks?

"Yeah that's it" he says getting out of bed.

"Well um I better get home" she says.

"Need me to give you some cab fare" he asks?

Eliza smiles as she sits at the edge of the bed and puts on her boots shaking her hand.

"No I can just cast a spell" she says standing up and he walks over to her.

His hand comes up gently resting on her cheek, she closes her eyes placing her fingers over his as she presses against it. She opens her eyes and his face is an inch from hers.

"Be safe" she whispers.

"I promise" he says placing a kiss to her cheek before stepping back.

"From place to place

Here and there

Transport me home

Through the air" she chants and disappears in smoke.

Eliza appears outside the Manor, she looks at her watch to see that it's seventy forty. She has class in an hour and a half, digging in her pocket for her key she looks up when the door opens and Phoebe almost bumps into her.

"Oh sorry. Wow late night" she asks?

"Yeah studying" Eliza says.

"Is he hot" she asks?

"We are just friends" she says.

"That's what they all say. You better go and get ready for school" Phoebe says.

"Alright see you later" Eliza says and heads in the house closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Cole is sitting in his apartment thinking about what Eliza said, a glass of brandy in his hand with two melting ice cubes floating on top. He takes a long drink from it before setting it back down on the counter, he stands up before sending a text to Eliza saying he is going to the underworld for more power and leaving his phone on the table before shimmering out. He arrives in a room with torches lit around him, he looks around uneasy as he hasn't been down here in a while.

"Sorcerer I know that you are you here" Cole says.

A man in a dark red robe and black sandals steps out from a corner and he looks shocked.

"The all matter Balthazar returns" he says.

"Let's skip the formal crap I need you to do a powerful spell" Cole says.

"Why would I help you when your wife killed my cousin" he says.

"I well apologize for that but she is no longer my wife and they are after me" Cole says.

"How do you expect me to help you" the sorcerer questions?

"Is there a way to combine my past selves into one" Cole asks?

"What do you mean" he asks?

"I am Balthazar as seen but if I could combine myself as the Source and my invincible self the potion to kill me won't work" Cole says.

"You are asking for lots of magic. What do I get in return" the short man asks?

"I won't kill you" Cole says smirking.

"No I want protection from the Charmed Ones" he says.

"Alright I will grant you that" Cole says.

"Kneel on your knees" the Sorcerer says.

Cole kneels on his knees and the man goes over to a clay bowl where a black liquid that almost looks like ink rests. He dips in his finger in it walking over to Cole chanting in Latin, he draws an circle with a triangle in the middle in it on Cole's forehead. Cole feels this burning sensation rise from his body and spread through his body, he arches his back and holds his arms back with his palms up screaming. The sorcerer watches when Cole eyes turn black with flames before going back to blue and his skin changes from red with black stripes and back to normal before he collapses.

Eliza walks in Cole apartment after she got his text because he is not answering her texts, she cuts the lights on to see his phone resting on the kitchen table.

"Cole" she calls setting her purse down as she walks farther into the apartment when she sees Cole lying still by the balcony doors. She rushes over to him checking his wrists seeing he still has a pulse, she raises his head up in her hands.

"Cole get up" she says gently nudging him.

A groan escapes his lips and when he opens his eyes they are pure black which scares her.

"What the hell" she says releasing him and stepping back.

"Eliza it's not what it seems" he says standing up holding on to the table to balance himself.

"You are the Source" she yells.

Cole eyes goes back to normal and he steps closer to her.

"Stay away from me" she says stepping back.

"Listen to me I am not the Source" he says.

"Cole I seen you" she shouts.

"Fine then go! You're judging me just like they did without letting me explain myself. Go" he shouts throwing his hand out and the balcony doors fly open shattering the glass cups fly from out his cabinets. Eliza jumps scared as she looks at Cole seeing he is tense and breathing hard, his jaw tight and his car red.

Cole waves his hand and the cups go back in the cabinet and his balcony doors are fixed. He walks into the kitchen grabbing his glass and finishing it.

"Drinking added to your obsession with Phoebe and you being driven insane" she says softly walking over to him.

"Yours still here" he says setting the glass down about to pour another glass when she places her hand on his arm stopping him.

"Cole tell me what happened" she says.

"As you know there is a potion to vanquish Balthazar so I went to a sorcerer and had him combine my past alias with Balthazar so I have my powers as the Source, Balthazar and my invincible self" he says slipping out of her grip and sitting in a chair.

"That makes you unstoppable they can't stop you" Eliza says.

"Exactly but this is not for long just until they realize I am no threat to them" Cole says

"Phoebe has a deep hatred for you. That is not just going to go away" Eliza says trying to make him understand.

"I know I will have to work to gain their trust like I did you" Cole says standing up.

"How long do you think this will go on" Eliza asks?

"Just until we battle but I will need you to make a potion to strip me of these powers if I go too far" Cole says.

"You mean if you attack them" she asks?

"I'm not just talking about them I am talking about you. The Source took over before but my love for Phoebe mainly overpowered him" Cole says.

"So what's going to stop you from killing them this time" Eliza asks?

"My feelings for you" he says.

She is left speechless as she doesn't know how to respond to that.

"I can't go after my cousin's ex-husband it breaks all rules and I will lose their trust" Eliza says.

"Just like Prue you put their feelings and needs before yours. And hers literally tore her in two" Cole says.

Eliza doesn't like being compared to Prue just like Paige doesn't. She sends palm out and slowly uses her fingers drawing Cole to stand in front of her. Once he is she looks at him before gripping his shirt in her hands and leaning up on her toes slamming her lips on his, his arms wrap around her back holding her close. Eliza then pulls her lips away but still holds his shirt.

"Don't expect anything like when you and Phoebe dated or were married. Betray me once and I won't hesistate to kill you" she threatens.

"What about your cousins" he asks?

"Piper and Leo have been a forbidden love just like you and Phoebe did and now us. If they can make it so can we" she says.

"Well how would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night at this restaurant in Italy" he says.

"I would love to" she says pecking his lips once before pointing a finger at him.

"Don't be late mister" she says squinting her eyes at him.

Cole laughs before pushing her finger to the side and kissing her again.

"Now telling the sisters is going to be hard. What about Leo" Cole says.

"That might be harder as he usually goes along with them" Eliza says.

"Then try and convince him first say that you are dating a demon but he wants to be good" Cole says.

"Oh so we are sneaking around. I like this, it feels exciting and passionate" she says.

"Good now you better get home before they make Leo sense you" Cole says.

"You're right see you tomorrow" she says grabbing her purse and phone walking towards the door before stopping and turning to face Cole.

"Oh and Cole" she says.

"Yeah" he says peering around the corner.

"Next time I text you, you reply" she says and walks out.

Cole laughs and sits down on his living room couch smiling before it changes into a frown. He sends his hand out forming an fire ball, the feeling is wired to him before he closes it.

"Game on" he says.

Eliza is sitting in front of the fire place running her finger over the rim of her tea mug, she has on a pajamas with bunnies on them when Leo orbs in behind her.

"Hey is everyone gone to bed" he asks?

"Phoebe is still at work and Paige is on a date" Eliza says.

"What's the matter you seem distracted" Leo asks?

"Leo can you help who you love" she asks?

"Um some say they can but you really can't. I fell in love with Piper and I wasn't supposed to" Leo says.

"But what if the person you are having feelings for is a demon. But he wants to be good" Eliza says.

"I do not think that is a good choice. Let's use Phoebe as an example she married and ex-demon who turned out to be the Source of all Evil. It is a not good choice" Leo says.

"But he wants to be good and he hasn't used his powers for evil" Eliza says.

"Many people who are evil want to be good but it will never work as it evil can never leave" Leo says and heads upstairs.

"There goes that idea" Eliza says sadly taking a sip of her tea.


	4. Chapter 4

Eliza wakes up only in one of Cole's shirt, they didn't sleep together after their date. They got back to his apartment around ten after they went to a club and she just stayed the night, looking over at Cole he is shirtless and the cover is pulled up to his waist. She smiles running her fingers through his hair, Cole grunts and rolls over on his back tossing his arm over his eyes. Eliza smiles before straddling him and running her fingers up his chest placing kisses from his neck to his nose and lips.

"Wake up Cole" she says.

His eyes flutter open as his hands hold her waist keeping her in that spot.

"Is this how I will wake up every morning" he asks?

Inly if you're a good boy" she says leaning down pressing her lips against his.

Cole groans before flipping her over and pinning her hands over her head. Eliza smiles at him and he does the same.

"My birthday is coming up" she says.

"I know" he says.

"So what are you getting me" she asks tracing over an scared on his lower rib.

"I can't tell you" he says.

"You suck" Eliza says.

"But you are going to love your present and your birthday makes it two months since we've started dating well since we met" he says.

"It's cute that you're keeping up with time" she says pecking his lips before placing her hands on his chest to move him.

"What are you doing" he asks?

"Trying to move you. But as you can see it's not working" she says and he smiles when a demon shimmers at the front of the bed. He throws an energy ball at them,Cole still holding Eliza rolls them off of the bed and on the floor when she sends her hand out sending the demon flying into the wall. Cole helps her up before tossing an fire ball at the demon who combusts into flames before exploding.

"Are you alright" Cole asks looking at her when he sees an burning mark on her shoulder.

"You're hurt" he says and she looks at where his arms are carefully cradling her shoulder.

"It's fine it'll heal" she says.

"How are you going to explain that to the sister's" he asks?

"A demon attacked me on my way home but my friend helped me vanquish him" Eliza says.

"I don't understand why he came here. What was his intention" Cole says.

"Most likely it was to kill me. I am a Charmed One cousin" she says.

"We better protection so starting tomorrow we have power lessons" Cole says.

"Trust me I do not need help with magic but usually when a demon attacks I am with Piper and the baby's shield protects me" Eliza says.

"Well you're not around them and I rather you not die" he says.

"Alright I will be more careful. Now I have to get ready for school" Eliza says slipping from under him and walking into the bathroom.

Cole is walking to his car after work when he sees Phoebe leaning against his car with her arms crossed.

"Can you please get off my car. I just paid for that" Cole says unlocking the door with his keys.

"Listen Cole I don't know how you are back. But I do know that you won't get away with whatever your plan is. My sisters and I will kill you and we won't feel an ounce of remorse" Phoebe says.

"Good luck with that" Cole says opening his door and placing his brief case in the back of his car.

"Cole" Phoebe says grabbing her arms when she tenses up and her shoulders rise.

She sees Cole lying on his back and Eliza standing over him but his eyes are pure black. Phoebe pulls her hand away before punching him in his jaw.

"Stay the hell away from Eliza" Phoebe says and walks off.

Cole groans holding his jaw before climbing in his car and driving off.

Eliza is in the attic making a power stripping potion for Cole. She adds mandrake root and watches as it smokes up and bubbles, it's now a dark blue color. She fills up three different bottles when Phoebe and Piper walk up in the attic.

"Hey what's up" she asks slipping the potions in her bag.

"I had a vision of Cole as the Source and you standing over him. So we are going to vanquish him" Phoebe says.

"Oh" Eliza says.

"Don't worry he is not going to hurt you" Piper says squeezing her cousin's hand.

"I'm not worried about that" Eliza says.

"Then what is it honey" Piper asks?

"I don't know just all of this makes me upset. I killed demon's before but not one that was family or an ex" Eliza says.

"I know it's hard but being a witch means making hard decisions like the one I made when I killed Cole at our penthouse" Phoebe says.

"Maybe you're right. So for my birthday in six days, are we going to P3" Eliza asks?

"Not if we have this Cole problem" Phoebe says.

"Oh alright" Eliza says and heads downstairs.

Piper turns to Phoebe with her eyebrows furrowed.

"What" Phoebe asks?

"Something seemed off about her" Piper says.

"She is twenty" Phoebe says.

"No lately she has been out late and secretive" Piper says walking over to the book looking at the page.

"What" Phoebe asks?

"Why would Eliza be making a power stripping potion and it seems she combined four stronger ingredients" Piper says.

"Is she planning on using it herself" Phoebe asks?

"On somebody" Piper says.

Eliza walks in Cole's apartment to see him holding an ice pack to his jaw.

"What happened" she asks?

"Your cousin Phoebe stopped by my job today and hit me then said 'stay the hell away from Eliza'. She still hits hard I see" Cole says.

Eliza takes over grabbing the ice bag to see his jaw is turning blue.

"She hit you hard" Eliza says.

"I see that" Cole snarls bumping her aside and standing up.

"I'm not the one who hit you so you should not have an attitude with me" she says.

"No my attitude comes from dealing with your cousins and getting sucker punched for no damn reason" he barks.

"I can't control what she does" Eliza says.

"You're so scared to tell them about us. Maybe this won't work" he says.

"Fine then Cole. Have a nice life" Eliza says and stalks towards the door when Cole sighs before running after her just as she opens the door.

He grabs her hand turning her around and placing his arms around her back holding her against him.

"I'm sorry. I am just angry at the situation and it's not your fault" he says.

"You always blame me and I have no control over their actions or emotions" she says looking down at her shoes.

"I know and I am sorry. But look at me" Cole says tilting her chin up making her look at him.

"I would never make you choose me or them" he says looking in her eyes.

"I know Cole" she says softly, he leans down capturing her lips softly.

"You hungry" he asks?

"A little" she says placing her purse on the counter when the a potion vile rolls out.

"What's that" he asks?

"The power stripping potion but I don't know if it will work" she says.

"Well I am not testing another potion until I know it is the right time" Cole says.

"Alright good now what you cooking" she asks walking over to the stove.

"Chicken broccoli casserole" he says.

"Oh sounds fancy" she says and he laughs rolling his eyes.

"You're so corny" he says.

"But you love me" she says.

"Do I" he asks?

"That's not funny" she says and he laughs before kissing her gently.

"I do love you" he says.

"I know because I am irresistible" she says smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

Eliza wakes up hearing the birds chirping and smiles stretching her arms above her head, today she is officially an adult and is twenty-one. She climbs out of bed and heads downstairs into the kitchen where Piper is setting pancakes down on the table.

"Happy Birthday" Piper says walking over hugging her.

"Thank you" Eliza says looking at her plate seeing a smiley face made with whip cream and strawberries.

"That is so cute" Paige says coming into the kitchen.

"Thank you" Piper says rubbing her stomach when Phoebe walks in the kitchen with a bouquet of flowers.

"Are those yours" Paige asks?

"Actually no these are for Eliza" Phoebe says handing her the bouquet.

They are mixed with red roses and white lilies, she smiles picking up the card.

"What does it say" Piper asks?

"Uh Piper she doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to" Phoebe says.

"Thank you Phoebe" Eliza says.

"So what does it say exactly" Phoebe asks?

Eliza rolls her eyes and opens the card seeing it is written in Cole's handwriting.

Happy birthday beautiful, these represent how beautiful you are to me and how many ways you helped me. So tonight I am taking you out to dinner and will have you back in time for you to go to P3. Be ready at six I love you.

"That is so sweet" Phoebe says.

"I want a guy like that" Paige says.

"When do we get to meet this mystery guy" Piper asks licking whip cream off her finger.

"Not now it's too early but soon I promise" Eliza says and puts her flowers in a vase before eating breakfast.

Eliza stands in the mirror fixing her dress, it is dark blue and stops just above her knees. She has a white leather jacket over it and black boots, there is a knock at the door as she slips on her gold watch.

"He is here" Piper says.

"I'm coming" Eliza says grabbing her purse and heading downstairs.

Piper is standing by the door looking out at the black Mercedes.

"I'll be back before ten" Eliza says.

"Have fun" Piper says hugging her before Eliza walks down the steps and getting in the car.

Cole pulls up outside a restaurant but she can't read what it says.

"Where are we" she asks?

"Las Vegas where they have the best steak and shrimp" he says getting out of the car and helping her out before handing his keys to the valet.

"We drove to Las Vegas in ten minutes" she asks?

"No I shimmered us" he says as they walk through the doors.

"I'm so confused" he says.

"It's alright love" he says kissing her temple.

They walk up to the counter and Cole has his arm around her waist.

"Hello do you have reservations" the man asks?

"Yes for Turner for two" Cole says.

"Oh yes please follow me" he says grabbing two menus and leading them to a table with a red rose in the middle.

"This is beautiful" Eliza says as Cole pulls out her chair for her.

"Only the best for you" he says bringing her hand up and kissing it.

Thirty minutes later, they are eating when Cole says he has a birthday present for her.

"Oh really what is it" she asks?

Cole digs in his pocket and pulls out a small gift wrapped in birthday wrapping. Eliza giggling in her seat smiles and rips the wrapping revealing a black box and her breath hitches as she thinks about what's in it. Lifting the lid she is met with an silver, diamond ring surrounded by small rubies.

"Oh my gosh this is beautiful" she says.

Cole grabs the ring and her hand looking at her.

"Eliza I knew you were the one for me the first day I met you. I fell in love with your sass, independence and how strong you are. I know this is kind of early but will you marry me" he asks?

"Wait" Eliza says sending her hands out and everything freezes even Cole.

"This is so not what I was expecting" she says.

"But you earned it" she hears and raises her head as she sees her parents holding hands walking towards her.

"Mom. Dad" she says walking over hugging them.

"Honey you have to stop this" her dad says.

Her dad stands at 6'2 with grey eyes and dark blonde hair with white skin, her mom is shorter with dark skin similar to Eliza's and brown eyes and hair.

"Stop what" Eliza asks?

"Putting the sisters before your needs and feelings. I understand you don't want to hurt Phoebe or lose their trust but are you willing to lose the love of your life" her dad asks?

Eliza turns her head and looks at Cole before turning back to her parents.

"Honey you know I have the power to see people's auras and manipulate them to destroy evil. Cole's aura was always black as he was evil even with Phoebe it never changed because deep down in his heart he was evil. Cole aura is now a light red almost a pink, that means he is good. It will never be white as he has demonic powers but Cole is good at heart and so are you. Don't throw this away" her mom says and Eliza has tears rolling down her face.

"Will I ever see you guys again" she asks?

"We are always with you and yes honey we will see you again. All you have to do is call for us and we'll be there" her dad says.

Her parents hug her again and her tears hits her mom's shoulder.

"I don't want to let you guys go again" she says.

"Honey we are never gone" her dad says kissing her head as does her mom before they step away and disappear again.

Eliza wipes off her cheek and goes back to sitting across from Cole and puts her hand back in his. She blinks her eyes and everything unfreezes.

"Hey why are you crying" he asks?

"I am just really happy" she says.

"So is that a yes" he asks?

Eliza nods her head and a smile forms on his face when she stands up walking over sitting on his lap kissing him passionately.

"I will marry you Cole" she whispers.

Cole smiles sliding the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing her again swinging her around and then restaurant starts clapping.

"Happy birthday" he says before setting her down.

"You made it a wonderful birthday" she whispers when a wind blows over her and tears roll down her cheeks again.

"What's wrong" he asks?

"My parents. I can feel them they are here and they say thank you" she says.

Cole wipes away her tears before kissing her again and paying the bill.

"You're welcome" he whispers as they walk out of the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

Eliza walks into P3 three days after Cole's proposal, she hasn't wore the ring around them yet but she is tired of hiding her engagement for them and they will find out sooner or later. She has on a red cropped, halter top with a traingular pattern cut down her chest revealing some of her chest, and a black ankle length top with flip flops seeing Paige and Phoebe talking with drinks in their hands.

"Hey there you are" Paige says.

"Yeah sorry I have been busy with school and making arrangements" Eliza says sitting by Phoebe.

"Arrangements for what" Phoebe asks?

"Oh um for my wedding" Eliza says holding up her hand.

She is instantly surrounded in hugs and squeals of happiness.

"We have to meet him now" Paige says.

"No not yet" Eliza says.

"Why not" Phoebe asks?

"He is different from us" Eliza says.

"What human" Paige asks?

"No I mean he is scared to meet you guys. Ya know his friend is a cop and always tells him stories about you guys and mysterious disappearances" Eliza says straightening out her dress.

"Well invite him over for dinner than" Phoebe suggests?

"No I don't want to stress you guys out anymore. We have to focus on Piper and the baby" Eliza says changing the topic.

"Do you think Cole would harm Piper and the baby to get to us? I mean she is invincible and if he takes her down or banishes her somewhere, he can attack us" Paige says looking at Phoebe.

"No I doubt it" Eliza says.

"Why" Phoebe asks?

"Just a feeling" Eliza says.

"Well anyway I have combined our strongest potions into one and our spells" Paige says.

Eliza knows that she has to warn Cole but she doesn't know how without being suspicious about it. She reaches in her pocket pulling out her phone and texting Cole to be prepared they have stronger potions.

"Are you sure these potions will work this time" Phoebe asks?

"Positive I used a piece of his flesh from long ago" Paige says.

"Ew that's gross" Piper says.

"I know sorry" Paige says.

Cole is praticing his powers on a test dummy or a.k.a a kick boxing manequin, he waves his hand and the manequin flies back against the wall.

"Have to work on that one" he says.

"Mister what are you doing" Eliza asks appearing behind Cole.

"I didn't hear you come in" Cole says turning around facing her.

"You were busy beating up the manequin" she says leaning up on her toes hooking her arms around his neck laughing.

Cole smiles before pressing a kiss to her lips, he wraps his arms around her back lifting her up in his arms with her legs around his back.

"Are you trying to be frisky" she teases.

"No I am not but you are in my battle zone and I do not want to accidentally hit you" he says.

"Oh let me be them" Eliza says and Cole looks at her confused.

"I have their powers except for Paige's but I can fake it. Now put me down" Eliza says.

Cole sets her down and she pulls off her shirt so she is left in her sports bra and her pants.

"Let's go" she says putting her fists up.

Cole starts throwing jabs and uppercuts but she blocks them with her hands when he does a kick, Eliza ducks before doing a backflip and landing on her feet beckoning Cole closer with her hand. He smirks before waving his hand and Eliza flies back over the couch, Cole grows worried when she doesn't get up right away and walks over to peer over the couch when Eliza jumps up over the couch kicking Cole in his chest before landing on the couch cushion. Eliza smiles crossing her legs when Cole gets up looking at her.

"Are you trying to seduce me" he asks?

"Oh no this is me using the baby's forcefield" she says and Cole laughs.

"Alright that's enough let's take a break" he says his body covered in sweat.

"Shower time" Eliza says heading to the bathroom when he stops her.

"I'll get in after you" he says.

"I promise to be good" Eliza says fluttering her eyes lashes.

"Nope not gonna happen" Cole says and Eliza pouts.

"Fine I will get in" she groans heading around the corner and Cole laughs.

After they shower, Eliza and Cole sit down on his couch with her feet on his lap watching an old movie.

"So do you want a spring wedding" Cole asks?

"I don't care just as long as it's you and I" Eliza says leaning up wrapping her arms around his neck pressing a kiss to his lips.

"The sisters have you told them yet" Cole asks?

"I told them about the engagement I just haven't told them it's you yet" Eliza says.

"Do you think they are getting suspicious" Cole asks?

"Not that I have seen" Eliza says.

"Just be careful. I don't want you caught in the middle" Cole says.

"I was caught in the middle the first day I met you" Eliza says before moving over so she is straddling him. She holds his head in between her hands and gives him an eskimo kiss.

"But I wouldn't change a thing" Eliza says and runs her thumb over his cheek.

"Me either" Cole says.

"So I graduate soon and I would really like for you to come" Eliza says.

"That's not going to happen. Once they see me I am dead" Cole says.

"Not unless you're not really you" Eliza says.

"You want me to face morph" Cole says.

"Yes I mean that way you can be there" Eliza says.

"Alright I'll be there. Do you want some scrubble or no" Cole asks?

"A little not alot but keep your eye color" Eliza says.

"Is my eye color attractive" Cole asks placing his hands on her hips.

"Yes very" Eliza says seductively.

"I'm happy me and you are doing things differently" Cole says.

"Me too" Eliza says when Leo orbs in.

Eliza rolls off of Cole and Leo looks at them with shock and disgusts.

"I sensed something was up but not this. You sleep with your cousin's ex-husband knowing what he did to her" Leo exclaims.

"You can't help who you fall in love with" Eliza says.

"Leo just calm down" Cole says.

"Do not say one more word. Come on Eliza you're going home and you are going to never see Cole again" Leo says grabbing Eliza's arm.

"Don't grab her like that" Cole barks.

"Get off of me Leo" Eliza says pushing at him when he falls unconscious and she looks up seeing Cole.

"What did you do" Eliza asks?

Cole bends down holding Leo's head and makes him look in his eyes. Cole hand glows red before he looks at Leo.

"You will forget coming here. You never saw me or Eliza" Cole says and Leo nods before orbing out.

"That was close" Eliza says.

"Too close" Cole says plopping back down on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Today is Eliza's graduation party, she wearing a sea foam green knee length dress with black pumps and her hair in curls. She has just finished her make up when Phoebe tells her to hurry up before she is late for her own graduation, Eliza smiles and heads downstairs to see Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Leo all dressed up.

"So where is your fiancè" Piper asks?

"He should he here now" Eliza says when there is a knock at the door.

Phoebe opens it to see man in a black suit with a tie and under shirt that matches Eliza's dress, he is about 6'2 with blue eyes and very muscular. He has a slight dimple and dark blonde hair with light scrubble, Cole really knows how to pick them.

"Eliza are you going to introduce us" Piper asks?

"Oh sorry um everyone meet my fiancè Ben Maxwell" Eliza says and Cole looks at her smiling.

"Nice to finally meet you Ben" Piper says.

"Nice to meet you too" he says when Eliza walks over to him threading their hands together and she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Come on we should get going" Phoebe says and Cole hand slides down to rest on her lower back as he lets the girls out first.

At the graduation party at the manor, Cole and Eliza are slow dancing along to a song.

"I like this alias. He is very sexy" Eliza says running her hand over his scrubble.

"Thank you" he says before leaning down capturing her lips gently. Phoebe is standing off to the side, Ben seems like a good guy but it's like he is hiding something. She doesn't want to say anything because Eliza is so happy.

"Those two are inseparable" Piper says.

"Yeah but she deserves a life out of witch craft" Paige says.

"Do you think he knows that she is a witch" Piper asks?

"I think so but you can never be to sure" Paige says.

"Yeah we wouldn't want a repeat of Cole" Piper says and walks over to get more fruit punch.

Cole dips Eliza after a spin and she laughs when the music stops and they sit down. Piper walks over to them offering them both cake.

"Thank you Piper" Eliza says taking the plate as Cole did.

"Did you bake this" Cole asks?

"Yes I did" Piper says beaming happy that someone complimented her cooking.

"So you guys we decided to have the wedding at an ancestoral bury ground so good magic surrounds us" Eliza says.

"That's good. Ben are you a witch" Paige asks?

"Actually no I am a reformed demon" he says and they all tense up.

"He won't hurt you. Trust me he could have done it by now" Eliza says.

"Eliza can we talk to you in the kitchen" Piper says and Eliza looks at Cole who nods.

She stands up and follows them into the kitchen while Leo watches Ben. The girls walk into the kitchen and Phoebe crosses her arms disappointed.

"Are you crazy? You bring a demon into our home" Piper scolds?

"He is my fiancee and you guys wanted to meet him" Eliza says.

"He is a demon" Paige says.

"How is that any different from Piper and Jeremy or Phoebe and Cole. Hell even Prue had her share of demons" Eliza says.

"That is not the point. We are more experienced and we know no relationship with evil will ever work" Phoebe says.

"Yet Cole was your soulmate" Eliza groans.

"This isn't about Cole! This is about you following our rules as long as you live in our house. End of discussion" Phoebe says.

"Well maybe this living arrangement won't work out" Eliza says.

"Honey we are only trying to protect you" Piper says.

"Well you need to let me make my own decisions" Eliza says and walks out of the kitchen walking over to Cole grabbing his hand.

"Come on we're leaving" she says.

"Are you ok" he asks?

"Just take me back to your place" she says as they walk out the front door as Phoebe, Paige and Piper watch them.

Once they get in Cole's car he changes his body back to normal and sighs turning to look at her to see her body tense.

"Are you alright" he asks?

"No they just make me so mad" she exclaims.

"They are just trying to look out for you" he says.

"Are you defending them" she yells at him.

"No but they are just trying to protect you" he says.

"Wow you are so unbelievable" she says folding her arms.

Cole sighs and starts up his car before pulling away from the Manor. Once they pull up outside the penthouse, Eliza steps out of the car still fuming mad. Cole follows her into the door and they step on to the elevator waiting for the fourth floor.

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever" he asks?

"Are you going to be an ass forever? It's obvious you took their side because you still love Phoebe" she says.

"Yes I do still love Phoebe" he says.

"Wow thanks" she says as tears fill her eyes and she tries to stop the elevator and go back to the lobby when Cole steps in front of her trapping her between the wall and him.

"Let me finish" he says looking at her makes him heart tighten painfully. She remains quiet but looks behind him at the elevator doors.

"I will always love Phoebe because she was my first love and the mother of my first child. Even though we weren't meant to be and our son died, that bond you have with someone is never gone. Phoebe may have put our past behind her but she knows that bond will always be shared between us. My love for you is different. I am in love with you and know that we will make it as a married couple. I am completely in love with you and nobody else,I want a house full of kids with you. I can see myself dying of old age with you. Well I'm immortal but that can be changed when the time comes, not soon because that would suck but later in life. Can't you see that you are changing me and I love you because you embrace my demon side" Cole says.

Eliza looks at him biting her bottom lip before wrapping her arms around his neck and running her finger over his cheek.

"I'm sorry I overeacted" she says.

"It's fine but you have to trust me" he says.

"I know it's just one of my biggest insecurities is being left or cheated on" she says.

"I will never do that to you" he says before leaning down pressing his lips against hers.

"I love you" she says as the elevator stops.

"I love you too" he says before taking her hand and walking out to his penthouse.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Eliza walks in through the back door and of the kitchen ignoring Phoebe and Paige as she rounds the corner and goes straight into her room closing the door. She grabs a change of clothes and two extra outfits placing them in a bag before opening her door to see Phoebe and Paige.

"Are you leaving" Paige asks?

"Yes Col- I mean Ben is making us breakfast before he goes to work and I go to school" Eliza says.

"I think we all need to sit down and talk about this" Piper says as she walks out her room.

"Nothing to discuss. I am going to marry him rather you like it or not" Eliza says.

"We just don't think he is a good choice for you" Phoebe says.

"Why because he is half demon! He is a great guy. He makes me happy, he loves me and he even agreed to a white wedding. I am old enough to make my own choices and decisions. And I am not going to break up with him just to make you guys happy" Eliza says.

"This is getting nowhere" Phoebe exclaims.

"You are right. Bye I am leaving" Eliza says and waves her hand and she disappears instantly.

"You think he is manipulating her" Paige asks?

"He seems like a great guy and Leo even gets along with him" Piper says.

"I don't trust him" Phoebe says.

"What you want to summon him and force him to tell us his plans for Eliza" Piper asks?

"Exactly" Phoebe says and heads upstairs to the attic.

Later on that night, Cole and Eliza are sitting in his condo eating orange chicken and some pasta when Cole stops eating and drops his fork.

"Hey what's wrong" Eliza asks?

"I feel tingly" Cole says.

"Why" Eliza asks when white sparkles surround Cole and he disappears. Her eyes widen and she grabs her keys rushing out of the apartment door.

At the manor, the sisters are standing outside the circle of crystals with a spell in Phoebe's hands as they chant.

"Across the skies

We call upon the demon we seek

We summon Eliza's fiancee

Appear to us three"

They watch as white sparkles appear but are shocked when Cole appears instead of Ben.

"I'm confused why didn't the spell work" Phoebe asks?

"The spell did work" Cole says clearing his throat.

"No her fiancee is Ben" Piper asks?

"One of my alias" Cole says.

"You bastard" Piper says and Cole laughs before kicking one of the crystals breaking the circle and he steps out.

"I am not going to hurt you" he says with his hands up.

"You're right because we are going to kill you" Phoebe says and jumps up landing a kick to Cole's chest making him fly back on a wooden table and break it.

Cole groans but rolls over and stands up, he promised not to hurt Piper or the baby. Phoebe and Paige he never said anything about, he flicks his wrist and Phoebe flies back against the wall.

"Don't make me hurt you" he says.

"Knife" Paige says and orbs a knife towards his chest but he shimmers out of the way and behind Paige.

"Paige look out" Piper says and Paige turns around just as Cole goes to send her flying back Phoebe lands to trip him and he flies on his back.

Eliza manages to come to the house and hears crashing upstairs, she races up the steps with the potion in her hand hoping she won't have to use it. She walks in the attic to see Cole tossing energy balls at Paige who keeps deflecting them back with her powers, Cole senses Eliza and turns to tell her to leave as Paige orbs an energy ball back at him and hits his side. He flies back against the wall before rolling on his stomach,Eliza rushes over to him and rolls him over on back seeing he has blood soaking through his shirt.

"Eliza step away from him" Phoebe orders.

"No stop it" Eliza says stroking Cole's hair.

"He is evil and has you under some spell" Paige says.

"No he doesn't. I am the one who brought Cole back from the dead" Eliza says.

"What the hell were you thinking" Piper shouts.

"It was an accident but I am in love with him and I will not let you kill him" Eliza says helping Cole up and he holds his bleeding side as she steps in front of him.

"Eliza step aside" Piper says with her hands raises to either freeze or blow Cole up.

"No" Eliza says.

"Honey I told you don't choose me over your family" Cole says.

"They're making me choose just like they did with Phoebe" Eliza says.

"Times up" Piper says and sends her hands out to blow Cole up at the same time Eliza uses her combustion power and the two blasts blow all five of them back.

Smoke fills the room and chairs are destroyed as the potion drops out of Eliza's hand and shatters. Paige gets up first and helps Phoebe and Piper up who is bleeding.

"Leo" Phoebe calls.

Leo orbs in to see Piper bleeding and places his hand over her head healing her before turning around to see Cole and Eliza standing side by side against them and she is cradling her wrist.

"What's going on" Leo asks?

"Eliza has betrayed us" Phoebe says.

"No I didn't" Eliza cries out.

"Get out of my house. You are no longer welcome here" Piper states coldly.

"You don't mean that" Eliza says looking at her cousins and Leo but their eyes only hold rage and anger.

"Next time we see you Cole we will kill you even it means killing Eliza" Phoebe barks.

Eliza has tears in her eyes as she knows that she just lost her last remaining biological family.

"Cole lets go" she says.

Cole wraps his arms around her and their body disappears in shimmers.


	9. Chapter 9

Cole sits down on the couch and Eliza rushes to the bathroom and comes back out, she grabs the bottom of Cole's shirt and lifts it over his head seeing his skin is charred a little and still bleeding. She grabs an alcohol pad and wipes the blood off before rubbing antibiotic ointment on it.

"It'll heal on its own" Cole groans.

"You are still half human" she says as she tapes a bandage over it before sitting beside him.

"We need to talk about what happened" he says.

"No" she says.

"Eliza you can't keep your emotions inside and not release them" he says.

"I know that Cole" she growls and stands up crossing her arms looking at him holding back her emotions.

"You know I am a demon and your fianceé I can feel your pain and anger" he says.

"Just stop Cole" she snarls.

"Not until you admit to yourself how you feel" he says.

"Fine Cole I am angry as hell. They attacked you and threatened to kill me but at the same time I still love them because they are my family" Eliza says as tears build in her eyes.

He sighs and reaches his hand out to her, she grasps it and tugs her down beside him.

"They will come around" he says.

"If they don't" she asks?

"Then we will start our own family" Cole says.

"Also I am suprised you got hurt" she says.

"That's because I am human. I am originally half human half demon and was always easy to injure. I just have my powers as the Source and from the demonic wasteland. I am human fifty percent, half demon thirty percent from Balthazar and then the last twenty percent are my combined powers. I can still be injured I just can't be vanquished or destroyed" he says.

"I dropped the potion" she says.

"We can always make more" Cole says.

"So our wedding is in a few weeks" she says.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Turner" he asks?

"The last and only yes" she says smiling leaning up pressing a kiss to his lips.

At the Manor, Phoebe is pacing back and forth in anger about Eliza and Cole.

"It's not bad enough she brought him back but she is marrying him" Phoebe shouts.

"That is not going to help our situation. Cole has her to defend him and she has all our active powers, you see how our explosion powers collided" Piper says.

"We can't strip her powers" Leo says.

"This is unbelievable" Phoebe says and storms out of the attic.

The moon reflects through Cole's window, Eliza is asleep on his shoulder with her arm across his stomach while he justs stares up at the empty ceiling. He knows that the battle with the Charmed Ones are far from over and next time he won't hold back, he never wants to hurt an innocent unborn baby or a child. Eliza can feel his anxiety in her sleep and she moves closer against him nuzzling her head on his chest. Cole sighs and presses a kiss to her head, he loves Eliza with every fiber in his bones but he won't destroy her like he did Phoebe.

After work the next night, Cole is leaving and headed to his car while on the phone with Eliza.

"So for dinner chicken parmesan or fettucine" Eliza asks?

"It all depends on what's for dessert" Cole teases and he can hear her gasp in the background.

"I was thinking lemon cake with cream cheese icing" Eliza says back.

"That's not what I was getting at" Cole says.

"I know where you were headed sir" Eliza says back making him smile as he reaches his car he sees Phoebe standing beside it.

"Look Phoebe please step aside" Cole says.

"Not until you tell me what kind of spell you have my cousin under" Phoebe says.

"Listen Phoebe very closely. Eliza is not under some spell or potion. We love each other and we are going to get married rather you like it or not. And why do you care? You told me to move on" Cole growls.

"I meant out of state and not with my little cousin" she exclaims.

"You can't help who you love" Cole says getting angry and feeling Balthazar trying to rise to the surface.

"Are you getting angry Cole? Huh deep down you know you're evil. You may not admit to yourself or to Eliza but I know and I will always try to vanquish you" Phoebe says.

"Then you'll die trying and when you do tell Prue hi for me" Cole says and he sees her eyes fill with anger and pain before her first comes in contact with his jaw sending him to his knees.

She sends a swift kick to his side making him groan, she goes to kick him again and he grabs her leg in mid air before using it to throw her back on to the grass. He waves his hand at the camera destroying the tape as Phoebe stands up glaring at him.

"Easy there Phoebe you might turn out that bitter, old witch we saw from the future" Cole taunts before he climbs into his car and drives off leaving her there fuming.


	10. Chapter 10

Eliza is sitting at home on the couch with her lap top on her lap as she studies for her upcoming exam. There is a loud knock on the door and she slides the lap top on the table before walking to the door and looking through the peephole to see her Uncle Victor. She sighs and opens the door smiling at him.

"Hey" she says as he hugs her before she steps aside and lets him in.

"So Phoebe called and told me that you are marrying Cole" he says.

"Yeah we're in love" she says.

"Honey demons can not love" Victor says.

"He is not a demon. He is half human and he has emotions just like we do. He deserves a second chance" Eliza says.

"They gave him chances over and over again and he proved them wrong each time" Victor says.

"Well my mom thinks otherwise" she says.

"If you marry Cole we won't be at your wedding" he says.

"You know what? Fine! Don't come, none of you are invited to my wedding. I thought family was supposed to stay be each other side through thick and thin but apparently only Cole cares about that" Eliza says with tears in her eyes when Cole walks in.

"Hello Victor" he says once he sees him.

"Cole" Victor says with hostility.

Cole ignores it until he sees Eliza wiping off her cheeks. He walks over to her wrapping his arm around her and she presses her cheek against his shirt.

"What's wrong" he asks?

"He isn't coming to the wedding either" Eliza says.

"You chose this" Victor says.

"I think it's time you left" Cole says stepping in front of Eliza.

"They will find a way to vanquish you forever" Victor says.

"I won't ask again" Cole growls.

Victor looks at Eliza who looks away and sits back down on the couch.

"Goodbye" he says before turning and walking out of the apartment.

"Well now that leaves Darryl and Sheila as our only wedding guests" Eliza says.

"I was thinking about that. They probably know what's going on and aren't coming so why don't we get married with no guests and just us two" Cole says.

"But where" Eliza asks?

"You trust me to find the perfect place" Cole says before leaning down pecking her lips making her smile as he heads around the corner towards the bathroom.

"I like Paris or France" she calls to him.

"Ha you're funny" he calls back making her laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Today is Eliza's and Cole wedding day, she is still not sure what Cole's surprise is. She is wearing a strapless wedding dress that covers her feet, the bodice is made out of a thick white lace. Her hair is pinned back in a curly bun with white lilies in the top, her shoes are white with a silver dragon wrapped around her ankle. She looks in the mirror as she applies natural looking make up, there is a glistening sound heard and she looks up to see her parents standing behind her.

"Wow you look stunning" her dad says.

Eliza is shocked and stands up looking at them as tears fill her eyes.

"How are you here right now" she asks?

"Not even death can stop us from being at your wedding" her dad says as he reaches out brushing a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"I didn't think you would show up" she says.

"We will always be with you" her mom says.

"Let me go introduce myself to the groom" her dad says walking out of the dressing room closing the door behind him.

"I am so sorry you had to deal with all of these things in your life by yourself. It isn't fair that we were taken from you at such a young age" her mom says.

"I always wanted you to be proud of me" Eliza says.

"I am proud beyond it. I watched you grow into this strong, independent, powerful witch and young lady. All that you have lost you deserve to gain something good for once" her mom says.

Eliza sniffs back more tears and wraps her arms around her mother as she strokes her head.

"Come on we have a wedding to start" her mom says pulling away holding Eliza's head in her hands and wiping off her cheeks smiling.

Eliza smiles before her mom takes her hand as she grabs her bouquet and they walk out of the door but they appear in a hallway instead of at the top of stairs. The floor is covered in red and white rose petals leading around the corner.

"Well this is new" her mom says and Eliza laughs as they walk down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway is a Cole with his hands in front of him and her dad on the left of him. There is a golden water fountain flowing out a golden liquid which much be champagne and a white arch over him. The whole room is big and beautiful and more tears fill her eyes as her dad replaces her mom and walks her down the aisle.

They reach Cole and a man in a grey tux and a white book in his hand, he must be the preacher or minister. Cole grasps both of her hand in his as her dad stands beside her mom.

"We are here today for the holy union between Eliza Bonnie Lucas and Coleridge Benjamin Turner. In front of her parents in the palace in Paris. Cole and Eliza has prepared their own vows" the man says.

"Cole when we first met. I had this instant hatred towards you because of what I was told about you. As we spent more time together, I realized how easy it is to be with you. You are an amazing man and I can not imagine my life without you. As we take these vows, I pledge my heart to you and only you" Eliza says.

"I was instantly attracted to you when we first met. I envisioned our life together. We have stood by each other through thick and thin. My life has been changed around and it all because of your trust in me. I am a better person because of you and I promise to be the best husband to you forever and always" Cole says.

"Can I have the rings please" the pastor says.

Shawna and Clark hands Cole and Eliza the white gold wedding bands.

"Eliza repeat after me. With this ring I bewed" the pastor says.

"With this ring I bewed" Eliza says slipping the ring on Cole's finger.

"Now you Cole" the pastor says.

"With this ring I bewed" Cole says slipping the ring on her finger before grasping her hand in his.

The pastor turns around with a big silver cup filled with a red liquid setting it down on the platform in front of him. He then pulls out a blade and holds it out in his palms.

"Bless this blade. Bless it be. So shall it be" he chants the blade glows gold before it stops.

He hands the blade out to Cole who pricks his finger with it watching as blood appears, he reaches over the cup squeezing his finger letting three drops of blood fall into it. Eliza then grasps the blade and pricks her finger in the same place as Cole and letting three drops of her blood drop into the liquid before lying down the blade. The liquid smokes a little and twists up, the man then dips a piece of rope in the liquid before wrapping it around Cole's and Eliza's combined hands.

"With this rope these two souls are combined. Love, devotion in mind, body, and spirit. Bless it be" he says.

"Bless it be" her parents repeat.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride" the pastor says.

Cole smiles and steps forward grasping her head in his hands and tilting her head up pressing his lips against hers, Eliza wraps her arms around his waist smiling into the kiss as her parents clap and smile.

The Charmed Ones orb into Cole's home with the power stripping potion Eliza made in their hands, the place has all the lights off and the balcony doors are closed.

"I don't think they are here" Paige says as she cautiously looks around.

"We can never been too sure" Phoebe says heading towards the bedroom.

"Their not here come on" Piper says not wanting any surprise attacks.

Paige and Phoebe nod and go stand beside Piper before they all disappear in orbs.


	12. Chapter 12

Cole opens the hotel room and sets the bags inside the door, Eliza is finally his and he can not be happier. He swoops down picking her up bridal style and she gasps but laughs as he steps into the room kicking the door close behind them, Eliza arm is behind his neck while her other is on his cheek as their lips meet. Cole sets her down on her feet not breaking the kiss as he grips her waist in his hands, Eliza slides both of her arms to hook around his neck before sliding down resting on his tie tugging at the knot to loosen it.

"Are you ready to begin life as Mrs. Turner" Cole asks her?

"Second thoughts already" Eliza asks?

"Not one" Cole says.

Eliza smiles and tugs his tie out from around his neck, Cole watches her as her fingers shake nervously as she unbuttons his shirt buttons. He took his jacket off at the reception with her parents, Cole raises his hand up placing it on her cheek tilting her head up as she finishes the last button and pushes it open.

"Relax. I am not going to hurt you" he says.

"I know Cole" she says placing her hand on his before stepping out of her heels and pushing his shirt off his arms.

Cole dips his head down capturing her lips while his hand slides down her back which makes her gasp and shudder, his hand reaches the zipper on the back of her dress and pulling it down to it's end right to her lower back. He slips his hand on her lower back pressing her closer as she shimmies out of the dress letting it pool around her ankles, he grasps her thighs and picks her up wrapping her legs around his back. Cole walks over to the bed lying her down as they kiss once again, Eliza runs her fingers down his back as his hips press against hers. Cole groans and Eliza pulls back scared and looking up at him.

"Did I do something wrong" she asks?

"No it..um you're fine" he says.

"Then why is your face red? Did I hurt you" she asks?

"Trust me that wasn't a pain filled groan" Cole says lustfully.

"Oh" she says catching on.

Cole hands slides to her lower back rising up to her bra and flicking the hooks, it loosens and the straps fall down her shoulders. He pulls it down and tosses it behind him somewhere, Eliza suddenly feeling self conscience covers them with her arm. Cole shakes his head and takes her arms pinning them beside her head before placing kisses down her neck and chest while pressing their hips together causing friction.

"Cole" Eliza pants out as the first sensation of pleasure goes through her.

Cole doesn't stop applying kisses to her skin, Eliza head tilts up as he bites down a sensitive piece of skin. She suddenly feels this power within eyes and looks him directly in the eyes, Cole flies off of her and to his feet at the edge of the bed.

"What the hell" he says.

Eliza sits up moving to her knees and crawling over in front of him, she hooks a finger through his belt loop while leaning up placing a kiss against his jaw and down his neck while slowly scraping her nails down his chest lightly tugging at his faint chest hair. Cole lets out a series of groans and grunts as she tugs at his belt buckle repeatedly before tugging at his ear lobe.

"God Eliza you're killing me" he grunts.

She looks him directly in the eyes as she yanks open his belt and unzips his pants, Cole growls before placing his hands on her shoulders pushing her back. He then slips out of his pants and Eliza scoots back on the bed watching him as he only leaves on his boxers, he crawls on the bed hovering over her before she reaches up kissing him passionately.

Cole reaches in between them ripping her underwear off her, a cool breeze flies over her and she gets goose bumps.

"Are you sure about this" Cole asks as she tugs down his boxers.

"Yes Cole" she says as he kicks them off his legs.

"Tell me if I hurt you" he says.

"Alright" Eliza says and lies back on the pillows.

Cole sighs but tilts her legs up so her knees are pointing to the ceiling, Eliza hands rest on his lower back as she breaths in and out. Cole looks her directly in the eye as he brings his hips forward and slipping into her with one fast and hard thrust, Eliza cries out in pain digging her nails in his shoulders as tears roll down her cheeks. Cole muscles tense at the heat surrounding his member and the firm grip she has on him, he buries his head in her shoulder trying to get control. Eliza's tears hit his back and he raises his head looking at her.

"I'm sorry" he says placing kisses all over her face.

"It's ok" she whispers.

"I should have been slower" he says.

"Cole please move" she says.

"Are you sure" he asks?

"Positive" she says.

Cole eyes never leave hers as he slowly pulls out and then slips back in watching her gasp and her grip on his back tighten. After a while, she grows comfortable enough for them to go faster; something heats up inside of both of them. It's like they are drawing off of each others magic and power, Cole hand grabs on to the headboard as his muscles tense and flex. Eliza grip his shoulders as pants and loud moans escape her mouth, she clenches the sheets in one hand as their hips rhytm clash together.

"I love you" Cole groans harshly in her ear.

"I love you too" Eliza says.

Soon the blazing fire building inside them explodes and their speed increases as their lips clash together in fiery passion. Cole hand grips her waist tightly that will surely leave a bruise, Eliza arm reaches up gripping the edge of the headboard and wrapping her legs tighter around him. She tears her lips off of Cole's and lets out a piercing scream as Cole shouts as they reach their internal peak, they fall back on the mattress and catch their breath. She runs her fingers through his hair as he breaths into her neck. She has never felt so complete and fulfilled, now she has a purpose outside of being a witch and a college student. She is now the wife of a high leveled lawyer. The newlyweds soon fall asleep in that position truly at bliss.


	13. Chapter 13

The rays of the sun is shielded by the dark gray curtains, the sheets making a rustling sound as she moves her legs that is tossed over Cole's. Her eyes flutter open and she raises her head off his chest a little to see him still asleep, she smiles and reaches up running the back of her palm against his chin feeling a little hard stubble. A smile forms on her face as his lips twitch and she feels him move under her hand.

"Good morning" he says with his eyes still close.

"I didn't mean to wake you" she says.

"I'm glad you did now I can spend more time with my beautiful wife" Cole says opening his eyes leaning up to kiss her.

Eliza hand comes up in between them and he looks at her confused.

"What's wrong" he asks?

"I have morning breath" she says back.

"I don't care" he says moving her hand down.

"You would kiss me with my breath smelling like this" she asks?

"Yes because I love you" he says.

Eliza smiles and leans in pressing her lips against his while hooking her arms around his neck. Cole arms circle around her back lifting her up and on his lap as the kiss deepens, she suddenly pulls away looking at him.

"Last night was good right" she asks?

"Yes why are you asking" he asks sitting up against the headboard.

"I just didn't want to let you down or not live up to Phoebe" she says.

Cole sighs and looks at her placing his hands on her hips.

"Is that what this is all about? You're afraid that you can't compete with Phoebe" he asks?

"You guys have years behind your relationship and we only have months" Eliza says.

"Listen to me you have nothing to worry about. Phoebe and I time has passed. You are the only person who has my heart. I just wish I can take all of those doubts out of your head" he says.

"You can" she whispers.

"How" he asks?

"Make love to me again" she says.

"That's not a good idea" he says.

"Why not" she asks?

"Last night was your very first time and you need to heal" he says.

"I am healed" she says.

"Alright then you won't mind walking over to the bathroom door for me" he says.

"Whatever makes you happy Cole" she says and climbs off of him.

Soon as she sets her feet down and starts walking a pain shoots up her thighs and she falls down whimpering. Cole walks over and scoops her up in his arms trying not to laugh.

"It hurts" she says.

"I told you so" he says placing her back on the bed.

"Don't be so mean" she says hitting his chest.

Cole places a hand on either side of her waist leaning in so their foreheads touch, Eliza smiles and grips the back of his hair slightly tugging it. Cole hisses in slight pain but his eyes darken with lust as she bites her lip.

"How about we take a nice hot bubble bath and then I cook a extraordinary breakfast for us" Cole says.

"Mhm that sounds amazing" she says.

"Glad you think so. I am going to go run the water" he says pecking her lips before heading to the door across the room.

Eliza looks at Cole retreating back side and smiles before twirling her ring on her finger, she wishes her cousins and uncle would have been at her wedding. She didn't want to choose between her husband and her cousins who are well were like her sisters.

-X-

Piper is cleaning up Eliza's old bedroom with Paige when she spots an wrapped present sitting on the top shelf of the along with an envelope. She picks it down and sits on the bed as she opens the envelope taking out a letter.

Dear Piper, I know you will be the one to find this. If I didn't give it to you then it means I no longer live at the manor. I have been holding on to this burden of seeing Cole behind you guys backs and it is tearing me apart inside. Cole wanted me to tell you guys but I was scared of how you would react. He isn't a bad guy like he used to be and everything you made to believe about him was false. The seer set him up so you can kill the Source and it Cole will be possessed by him. All he wanted was for you guys to trust him, after all he proved that. I will not condone his violence and attacks against you guys and he knows that. I just wanted you guys to know the truth and why his hatred towards you grew overtime. You guys helped kill his son and I understand the baby was evil and you had no choice but he felt like you did. I just want to say that I am sorry and I will always love you. Also I didn't know what to get the baby but I hope this gift makes you happy.

Piper sets the letter down and opens the gift, she opens the brown box pulling out a yellow blanket with the Triquetra symbol on it and sewn underneath it says Charmed. She smiles a bit and sets the blanket down before pulling out an matching rattle with an incantation on it, Piper sees it's a protection and power spell combined. Paige walks in the room to see Piper sitting down.

"What's all this" she asks?

"Eliza's gift to Wyatt and she left me this letter" Piper says holding the rattle as she reads the incantation and the rattle glows gold as does the symbol on the blanket.

Paige reads the letter and looks confused as what this all means.

"The rattle is a magical wand to help Wyatt control his powers and the blanket is a shield in it's own way. As long as you touch the blanket you have a shield sort of like Wyatt's" Piper says sadly.

"It doesn't change anything" Paige says.

"Doesn't it" Piper asks?

"She betrayed us and married our worst enemy possible. She doesn't deserve to be sympathized and you need to know that and accept it" Paige says before dropping the letter and stalking off.

-X-

Eliza is sitting in the tub in between Cole's legs both of them covered in bubbles as his runs his hands along her arms and kisses her neck.

"You know Cole. I was thinking when I get back home. I find a job so I can help support us" she says.

"I like taking care of you" he says.

"I know you do Cole but I have to learn how to be independent. I been leaning on you and my cousins for months now" she says.

"If that's what you want" he says.

"It is" she says.

"Alright than I won't stand in your way" he says.

Eliza smiles and leans her head back on his shoulder looking up at him, Cole leans over kissing her softly as his arm circles around her waist holding her closer against him. She moans against the kiss and turns so her body is sideways against his legs gripping his cheek in her wet hand. Cole groans as the kiss deepens when his phone rings.

"Ignore it" he says as he positions her over his lap.

The phone keeps ringing irritating him and he breaks away holding his hand out and the phone flies into his hand. He looks at it to see it's Darryl and he rolls his eyes.

"Answer it" Eliza says kissing his neck.

"No he can wait" Cole says setting the phone on the stand before crashing his lips on hers again.


	14. Chapter 14

Cole is working on this big family case, there is a four year old little boy involved. That is mainy what made him take the case, that is why he is now waiting at a small café with the case file for Paige. Hr ordered them both a small ice coffee with a cinnamon roll, he spots her red hair coming his way and he stands up as she spots him.

"Cole" Paige says.

"Hello Paige please have a seat" he says sitting down.

Paige sits down across from him looking around at civilians, she has potions in her purse just in case.

"Well I called you here because I need your help on this family case. There is a little four year old boy involved. I am trying to get his mother full custody because his father and her ex-husband is abusive" Cole says handing Paige the file showing pictures of her bruised face and ribs.

"This should be an open and closed case. What's the problem" Paige asks?

"She just got out of rehab for an alcohol addiction which he is using against her. If I can prove that he doesn't care about his son that he just wants something to use against her and is abusive against her and their son. I can put this bastard away" Cole says.

"I can't betray Phoebe" Paige says standing up but Cole grabs her wrist firmly.

"Paige there is a child involved in this. His mother has paid her price and went to rehab to get her son back. He needs to be with his mother but he won't talk to me. This isn't me coming to you as your ex-brother. This is me the attorney and husband. I can not let this sit on my conscience every night" Cole says.

Paige has never seen Cole so passionate about anything like this before and that makes her sit back down.

"What is the boy's name" Paige asks?

"Nicholas Ervin" Cole says.

"I will call my old boss at Family Services and Darryl" Paige says.

"Thank you" Cole says.

-X-

While Cole and Paige are having a business meeting, Eliza is at home curled up on the edge of the bed writhing in pain as she holds her stomach. She is in a cold sweat, the ibuprofen she took a while ago should be kicking in. Her phone is ringing on her dresser across the room but she doesn't have the energy to get up and get it, she barely ate anything today. The phone keep ringing causing her to have a migraine, she groans and reaches her out hearing a loud explosion and wood splinting.

Rolling over on her right side, Eliza turns to see scorch marks on the wall and the corner of the dresser chipped with wood chips on the floor. Cole is going to be upset about that, but she is too sick to worry about it. The pain the slides up her stomach again and she groans loudly, there is a loud knock at the door and she winces in pain covering her ears.

Piper is knocking on Cole's and Eliza's door, she has decided that this feud going on between Phoebe, Paige and Eliza has gone on long enough. She waits patiently but doesn't get a reply, putting her ear against the door. There is nothing but silence but Piper knows that Eliza is at home, Leo sensed her there. She jiggles the door knob but it is locked, making sure nobody is around she looks around seeing a camera. Concentrating really hard she looks at the camera and when the screen goes black and then gray she smirks, she just blew up a camera from the inside. She then steps back and throws her hands up at the door which flies open with a loud bang.

Piper steps in calling for Eliza seeing a light on around the corner, she cautiously walks around it and pushes open the bedroom door to see Eliza lying half way across the bed covered in sweat and ruffled sheets. She walks over gently shaking Eliza but hissing as her skin is extremely hot, so she pulls away quick as lightning. She walks into the conjoined bathroom grabbing two towels wrapping them around Eliza's arms; she kneels on her knees and tries to wake Eliza up.

"Come on sweetie. Get up" Piper says but when she doesn't she lies her back on the bed and calls for an ambulance.

-X-

A while later, Cole and Paige are finishing up their meeting when Leo rushes from behind them.

"Hey Leo what's up" Paige asks?

"We have to go to the hospital. Eliza is in critical condition" Leo says.

"What do you mean" Cole asks?

"Piper found her in bed unconscious and covered in sweat. She was burning up and there were scorch marks on the wall" Leo says.

Cole takes off towards his car followed by Leo and Paige. Paige has to drive because Cole's hands are shaking too badly.

"Can you drive faster" Cole barks from the backseat.

"I can not go over the speed limit" Paige says back.

Cole looks around not seeing any cars or people around, he places one hand on either back door and closes his eyes.

"Cole what are you doing" Leo asks?

Paige and Leo watch as the car disappears and they appear in the parking lot of the hospital.

"You can shimmer large objects" Paige asks shocked?

"Yeah and you can use your power to do the same if you focus enough" Cole says rushing out of the car.

Rushing into the hospital they run up to the counter when they hear Piper's call Cole's name, turning around they see Piper and Phoebe standing side by side.

"Why are you with Cole, Paige" Phoebe asks?

"She was helping me with a case. Where is my wife" Cole says.

"She is still in the back. We are waiting on the doctor" Piper says rocking Wyatt in her arms.

Cole falls down in a chair and runs his hands through his hair as his knees bounce, it seems like forever when a doctor finally walks over to them.

"Hi I'm her husband" Cole says.

"Will sir, we have ran several of tests and we can not find one thing naturally or medically wrong with her" the doctor says.

"Then what is wrong with her" Cole asks?

"We do not know. We ran tests on her and the baby and nothing seems out of place, both are healthy" Dr. Lauren says.

"Well I mean there must be something wrong with...did you say baby" Cole asks?

"Yes she is almost two months" the Doc says.

"Can we see her" Piper asks.

Cole has not moved or spoke since she told them about the baby.

"Can demons go into shock" Paige whispers to Leo?

"I am not sure. I don't know what he is since Eliza brought him back" Leo says.

"I'm gonna be a dad" Cole says.

"She is resting but you may see her" Dr. Lauren says and walks away.

"Wait if Eliza is pregnant and the baby was conceived recently. That means he or she is half witch" Phoebe says.

"And half demon" Cole says sighing.

"What if the cause for her condition isn't medically but it's the baby" Paige asks?

"What do you mean" Piper asks?

"Do you remember when you were pregnant Phoebe? All the pain you went through" Paige asks?

"Yes but that was because of the Seer's tonic and he had became a full demon" Phoebe says.

"What if the baby is linked to Eliza and the two sides good versus evil is affecting the baby" Paige says.

"So then how do we help her" Piper asks?

"Termination" Phoebe suggests and Cole glares at her.

"No and get the hell out of here" he snarls before stalking towards Eliza's room.

"Phoebe that was heartless and whatever you may feel that baby is part of us. Which makes them part of the Halliwell bloodline" Piper says before walking away with Leo and Paige behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

Cole is sitting beside Eliza who has not waken up, her body temperature has dropped but she is still in discomfort and pain. There is a knock at the door and Phoebe walks in, she walks over to Cole.

"I want to say sorry to you and Eliza. I guess I had this pent up anger and resentment towards you and I pushed it on to Eliza. But I think I found a way to fix this magically" Phoebe says.

"How" Cole asks?

"I told Eliza all about my evil pregnancy and how I was torn in two. I think subconsciously she is forcing her doubt of being corrupted by evil on her body and since she is pregnant and it is affecting the baby. We have to make her accept that she is not evil" Phoebe says.

"How when she is unconscious" Cole asks?

Phoebe walks to the other side of the bed, she grasps Eliza's hand in hers. Her breath hitching as she sees her wedding band, her other hand comes up brushing loose hair out of her face.

"Eliza you are not like me. I am so sorry that you had to go through this because of my self doubt. You are not evil and there is no evil within you or your baby. You are a source of good magic and so is this baby" Phoebe says.

"How do we know if it's working" Cole asks?

"I forgive you Eliza. You have to accept your pregnancy or we will lose you both" Phoebe says.

Cole eyes widen when a golden glow covers both Eliza and Phoebe's body before shining brightly on her stomach.

"What was that" Cole asks?

"I guess we sealed our bond again. I don't know why though" Phoebe says.

They watch as her body gets her normal glow back to it and her heartbeat slowly rises back up.

"I'm glad she's alright. I'll go tell Piper" Phoebe says standing up and walking out of the room.

Cole scoots closer to his wife placing his large hand on her flat stomach feeling a slight roundness to it, his child rests there. He never got to actually embrace fatherhood with Phoebe and their son because of death, now he will always be here to protect Eliza.

-X-

In the Underworld...

Two demons are sitting around a table in all black with their hands clasped together.

"It is true. She is carrying an offspring of Balthazar and Charmed One Legacy" the one with blonde hair says.

"I wonder how the Elders will feel about this" the dark one with black hair says.

"Do you really think, they will accept a demonic child to corrupt their good legacy" the blonde one says.

"What is your plan" the other one asks?

"Easy give the Elders a little slip of the tongue about the child. They will terminate it and solve all of our problems" the blonde one says.

"Derek and Locke. You two are stupid. They will never work due to the Charmed Ones and Balthazar protection. Plus the child is growing everyday and so is it's power, if we can turn all that power to our side. We will be unstoppable" a woman with red hair says stepping from beneath the shadows.

"Why would you help us" Locke asks?

"Because I want that child to live" she says.

"Why is that" Derek asks?

"Easy it's my grandchild" Elizabeth states.


	16. Chapter 16

Eliza was cleared to go home a week ago, and she is currently at P3 talking with Phoebe who won't stop rubbing her stomach.

"Woman stop it" Eliza says pushing her hand off.

"Sorry it's just you're so cute and look at the little bump" Phoebe says pinching her cheeks.

"I am so done with you" Eliza says when a loud explosion appears and they are thrown back over the bar.

Phoebe and Eliza peer around the corner to see a man with blonde hair dressed in all black with her hand out.

"I know you are in here child, I can smell you" the demon says.

Phoebe jumps up over the bar sending a swift kick to his midsection and he falls back against glasses knocking them down, Eliza slowly crawls out appearing beside Phoebe. The demon stands up and looks at her and then her stomach.

"It is true" he says.

"What is true" Phoebe asks?

"I will never tell" he says.

"Oh wanna bet" Eliza says an her right hand comes out shooting out her hand and his hand explodes, he cries out in pain dropping to his knees.

"Ugh you bitch" he groans.

"Oh watch your tongue" Phoebe says.

"I will never tell on my superiors" he says.

"Well that's fine, we will send them a little message through you then" Eliza says.

Thirty minutes later, Cole is walking in the Manor because Paige called him and said they have a problem when he hears a loud agonizing scream. He shimmers into the attic to see a demon with half his shoulder blown off and his hand, inside of the crystal cage. Eliza is standing in front of him with a variety of viles in his hand.

"Um honey, what are you doing" Cole asks?

"See this jackass was sent to attack us and we want to know by him. So we using a little reasoning and persuading" Eliza says smiling.

"Your little witch is crazy" the demon shouts.

Eliza tosses a potion inside the cage shattering it and he screams in pain arching his back.

"What the hell kind of potions is that" Cole asks?

"Oh that was a pain one. We also have electrifying ones, burn ones, decapitating ones and my all time favorite a vanquish potion" Phoebe says.

"If I were you, I would tell them who sent you" Cole says.

"You should already know, after all she killed your father" the demon says.

Cole staggers back shaking his head as he sits down in a chair.

"Wait, who killed your father" Eliza asks?

"His mom Elizabeth" Phoebe says.

"Why would she want me" Eliza asks?

"Not you witch. She wants the child inside of you" the demon says.

"Well she can't get him" Piper states.

"Oh but she well" he says.

"Hey, how about we send Elizabeth a little message" Paige suggests.

"I got the perfect way" Eliza says smirking.

-X-

Elizabeth is sitting at a table in the underworld waiting for Thomas to come back and hopefully with her daughter-in-law, she suddenly feels this pain in her chest and her makes her gasps holding her chest as she sees a vision of Thomas dying in her mind. This was obviously sent by Phoebe Halliwell, before words appear on the table in front of her.

"Next time it will you be, stay away from my family" in big black letters.

She turns around and smirks combining her fingers togethers, that was cute but if they think that will scare her; ha, they have war on their hands.

"Let the war begin" she says.

-X-

"You think that scared her" Phoebe asks?

"No it probably only made her more angry, my mother is not your average demon. She doesn't stop until she succeeds" Cole says.

"There has to be a way to kill her" Phoebe asks?

"It is but I won't do it" Cole says.

"What is it" Eliza asks?

"Kill her family bloodline" Cole says.

"That would me you and the baby" Eliza says.

"Exactly which is why I won't do it" Cole says.

"There has to be another way" Paige says.

"No that's the only way" Cole says.

"She messed with the wrong Halliwells" Eliza states.


	17. Chapter 17

Elizabeth sits at the end of the table in the underworld, her red hair pinned back in a bun. She tried to be nice and get them to allow them to voluntarily bring her grandchild to them, now they have denied her and killed one of her men. Now it's time for her to be forceful, in her hand is a dark red liquid in a potion vile. It's sort of like the tonic that the Seer was giving Phoebe when she was carrying the Source's heir to keep her evil, but this one instead of going to Eliza will be given to Cole. One drop will weaken the 'good' in him and allow Balthazar to corrupt him and attack good witches, while the sisters are distracted on reversing the potion she will shimmer in and kidnap Eliza.

The perfect plan, now she just has to figure out a way to slip this entire potion in his drink; waving her hand over her face she feels her body morph. Standing up she walks over pulling back a red curtain revealing a long, body mirror and smirks at the younger appearance she took on. Her son has a thing for blondes and brunettes, so she picked a short, beautiful lady with hazel eyes and dark blonde hair. Smiling she wraps her fingers around the potion before shimmering out and appearing outside of his firm behind the bushes.

"Mommy's coming Coleridge" she says and smirks as she walks in the door.

-X-  
Cole stumbles into the condo after work feeling under the weather, Eliza is still at work. He loosens his tie and stumbles into the bathroom pushing the light on, sweat covering his face. He watches as his skin flashes from white to red with black stripes and then back to white, stumbling back he knocks things off the wall before falling to his knees. He throws his arms and head back screaming which then turns into a roar as Balthazar emerges, he stands up and looks at himself in the mirror before disappearing in flames. The only thing on his mind is killing the Charmed Ones.

Piper and Leo are arguing about Leo spending too much time up there when they hear a loud crash followed by Paige's scream, Wyatt force field comes up around him and Leo takes Piper's hand and orbing them in the attic to see Paige lying on now broken pieces of wood and Phoebe standing behind the Book or Shadows. Balthazar is standing in the middle of the room as Piper rushes to help Paige up.

"Cole what the hell is your problem" Leo asks?

"I came to destroy the Charmed Ones" hr growls and forms a fire ball in his hand.

Phoebe runs and sends her hand out against his wrist, the fire ball flies out and goes towards Leo who instantly orbs out of the way. Balthazar hand comes up grasping Phoebe by the neck and raising her up so her feet are lifted off the ground, Piper hands comes up and with full force sends her combustion power at him. He stumbles back a little before sending an energy ball at her.

"Energy ball" Paige says watching as the ball is surrounded in orbs before throwing it back at him.

It hits him in the shoulder and the sisters run to each other.

"Cole what the hell has gotten into you" Phoebe growls.

He summons an athame in his hand as the front door closes and Eliza walks in the house, it's like he is conflicted and human Cole flashes quickly.

"Phoebe help me. I can't stop it" he says before turning back to Balthazar.

Paige saw a black mark on his neck close to his ear, it had veins sprouting from it.

"He is under a potion or spell" Paige says.

Eliza feels this second sense inside of her like something is wrong,she looks up towards the attic and starts to go towards the stairs when a woman with red hair appears in front of her.

"Hello daughter-in-law" Elizabeth says.

"Stay away from me" Eliza says slowly backing away.

"I think we are long over due for a family chat" Elizabeth says.

"You aren't family" Eliza says and sends her hands out but instead of sending her backwards with her combustion power a fire ball comes out her hand.

Elizabeth ducks just in time but it hits the edge of her shoulder, Eliza looks at her hand confused before forming two fists feeling this new power radiating off of her. She then feels this odd feeling and appears in the attic, she sees Paige lying unconscious and Phoebe shielding her as Leo heals Piper's stomach wounds.

She turns around just as Balthazar pushes the athame forward, Eliza gasps as does everyone else. Her hands come out on the side of her stomach, she looks down to see the blade has stopped a few inches away from her stomach. His hand is shaking before it flies across the room and scatters across the floor.

"Eliza be careful he's under some type of spell" Paige says.

"I know. My mother-in-law paid me a little visit downstairs" Eliza says and places her hand on Balthazar's chest and one on his face. His face holds anger and confliction.

"If she did this than maybe we can reverse it" Piper says.

"How, last time this happened we made him human and he became the Source" Phoebe says.

"Then he has to break it on his own" Paige says.

Balthazar hands comes up gripping Eliza's shoulders before he growls and pushes her away from him, she sees love and guilt in his eyes before he disappears in flames.


	18. Chapter 18

Balthazar appears in the Underworld in rocky cavern, Elizabeth walks out in a black dress with a long train.

"Hello Coleridge" she says.

"What have you done to me" he asks?

"Nothing, I just dug deep inside and brought the true evil out of you" Elizabeth says.

"I almost killed my wife and child" he hisses.

"I can not control what happens when you are evil" Elizabeth says.

"I am not evil" he growls.

"Yes you are and I will show you" she says before placing her hand on his head and he drops to his knees throwing his head back as all of his kills as Balthazar flash, a smile and smirk on his face each time. Some of them are even of his battles against the Charmed Ones.

"See Cole you were always evil but being in love with white witches has influenced you" she says pulling her hand away.

He gasps as his body changes back to his human form and his blue eyes stare into her dark brown ones.

"Reverse the potion" he groans as his head pounds.

"I can not. You can not fight it Cole, the only way to end your pain is to kill a good witch" Elizabeth says.

"I won't kill a witch" Cole says when his stomach clenches and it feels like he is being torn in two.

"All you have to do is kill a witch, lucky for you I have one ready to be sacrificed" Elizabeth says.

-X-  
"This happened before remember Piper" Phoebe asks?

"Yes but he actually killed the witch, we couldn't stop him" Piper says.

"Maybe Eliza can" Paige asks?

"How" Eliza asks?

"You have to stop him from killing a witch" Paige says.

The sisters watch as Eliza body disappears in flames, she appears in the underworld to see Cole in all black with a blade in his hand and a lady on her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks. There is a woman standing behind her, her hand rests on the girls shoulder. She must her evil mother-in-law, sending her hand out; she goes flying against the wall and away from the wall. Cole looks behind him to see Eliza and a part of him wants to kiss her while another part wants to push the blade into her heart, they hear orbs and the Charmed Ones appear behind her.

Cole eyes look at Piper's hand to see a red vile and it's like the evil rises to the surface and he smirks.

"Do you honestly think you can stop with me a vanquishing potion, my wife won't let you" Cole says.

"This isn't a vanquishing potion, it's a power stripping one" Piper states.

"You wouldn't dare" Cole states.

"Cole kill them" Elizabeth barks.

He forms an energy ball and tosses it at the Charmed Ones, Piper freezes it in mid air and Paige orbs it back towards Elizabeth. She shimmers out of the way and it scorched the wall behind her, she then summons a blade in her hand and tosses it at Eliza who ducks but it slices her arm.

"Ouch damn" she says holding her injured arm.

Cole looks at her and his eyes soften as he takes a caring step towards her, it's like he has no control.

"Kill the witch" his mom growls and he screams as Balthazar emerges and grabs the witch up using her as a shield and he places the tip of the blade to her heart.

"You kill her and I will destroy you" Phoebe says.

Eliza approaches Cole so she is standing in front of the girl, she places her hand over Cole's hand raises the blade up. Paige then orbs the girl over to them, everyone watches as she lowers the blade to her stomach.

"You want to kill witch, then kill me" she states.

"What the hell are you doing" Paige asks?

"She knows exactly what she is doing" Piper says hoping this works.

Eliza looks up in her husband's eyes, his hand is shaking underneath hers.

"I won't let you kill an innocent" Eliza says when Piper tosses the potion at Elizabeth who gasps as she drops to her knees.

"What have you done" she asks and she tries to shimmer out only to bounce against the wall, her head connecting with the stone and she collapses. They can't kill her but now she no longer has any demonic powers and is weakly a human.

Eliza leans forward pressing her lips against Balthazar's, careful to avoid pressing against the blade. She pulls back a little and rests her forehead against his.

"Yes you have evil in you but it's not in your heart, you are good and so am I and our baby. You are my husband and I love you, Cole our child flamed me in here. That shows you even he or she feels our love" Eliza says.

Everyone watches as the blade drops to the floor and Balthazar gently pushes Eliza away, he throws his arms backward and roars. The whole cavern shakes when and they feel the magic around him get thicker, he then changes back to his human form and falls to his knees. He has sweat covering his face and his hair is sticking to it, she walks towards him before dropping to her knees in front of him. He instantly wraps his arms around her back pulling her against his chest, his rests his forehead in the crook of her shoulder.

"How did you know it would work, that she could break the spell" Paige asks Piper?

"I figured out the only out a long time ago the only way to defeat evil is to give love, she had to show him that she accepts him for who he is. Yes he has demonic powers but he is not evil" Piper says.

"You are one smart witch" Phoebe says tossing her arm over her sister's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here before demons sense us" Paige asks?

"What about Elizabeth" Phoebe asks?

Cole and Eliza stands up and he waves his hand and she is magically transported into a magically bound cage like the Seer put them in.

"She has no magic so she can't get out" Piper says.

"Let's go home" Eliza says.

The Charmed Ones and the innocent disappear in orbs while Eliza and Cole flame out.


	19. Chapter 19

Elizabeth sits up in the cage and smiles as the astral projection of herself disappears out of the cage and back into her true body, a little trick she picked up from a witch she killed.

"Always one step ahead of the game, so turning him evil doesn't work because his love for her is too strong. Each day the baby powers grow, maybe I can make her come to me" Elizabeth says.

She taps her fingers together as she thinks of the perfect plan which involves the ex wife and the new wife turning against one another. No that wouldn't work either, they have forgiven one another already.

-X-

At the manor, Eliza is having an odd feeling as she drinks some of her green tea.

"What's wrong" Piper asks?

"That was too easy to defeat her" Eliza says.

"What do you mean" Cole asks?

"Your mom has been around for centuries and has not been vanquished but today she was caught and made powerless, it doesn't seem right" Eliza says.

"You're right, we'll stay alert but you need to rest for my future cousin" Piper says reaching over rubbing Eliza's stomach.

"I am fine, the baby has a little fire power" Eliza says rubbing her stomach.

"What do you mean" Cole asks?

"When your mom tried to get me, I tried to blow her up but a fire ball came out instead; so either my explosion power became really advanced or the baby has powers from the womb" Eliza says.

"Just like Wyatt did with Piper" Paige says.

"And the source's heir did with Phoebe" Leo says.

"His name was Benjamin" Cole says softly.

"What you say" Phoebe asks?

"His name was Benjamin not the source's heir, his name was Benjamin" Cole says.

"Ok sorry, Benjamin" Leo says and Eliza reaches over squeezing her husband's hand softly.

"Wait we never agreed on a name" Phoebe says.

"Don't worry he's fine, he's safe" Cole says.

"I don't understand" Eliza says.

"Remember how I was upset that they killed an innocent child" Cole says and she nods.

"When they vanquished the Seer, his soul got sent to the upper room but I didn't find that out until recently" Cole says.

"Wait are you telling me that my son, my first born is with the Elders" Phoebe asks hesitantly placing a hand to her chest.

"He's being raised by his Aunt" Cole says.

"Prue" Piper says.

"The one and only" Cole says.

"I want to meet him" Phoebe says.

"He's barely two years old, I doubt he will remember us plus it's better this way" Cole says as he reaches over rubbing Eliza's stomach.

At the end of her first trimester, her baby bump is starting to slightly show through her clothes. Cole is beyond happy, he has already planned out the nursery even though they don't know what gender the baby is.

"Have you thought of names yet" Piper asks as she pours everyone a glass of lemonade.

"Not yet, Halliwells are mainly girls but Phoebe got pregnant with a boy first and Wyatt happened so..." Eliza says.

"I like the name Elijah or Eli" Paige says.

"A boy version of my name, now how do we but Cole's name on a girl" Eliza says.

"Colina or Colleen" Piper says.

"Ha see we can do anything" Phoebe says when there is a knock at the door and her face pales a little.

"Are you alright what's wrong" Piper asks?

"I told Jason to come by before he goes to Hon Kong, but he doesn't know about Cole being back or Eliza. How do I explain to him that my ex-husband married my cousin and now they are expecting a magical child" Phoebe says.

"We can leave if you want" Eliza says.

"No you can stay, I can handle this" Phoebe says and walks out into the foyer as Piper heads upstairs to get Wyatt.

"We have one complicated family" Eliza says.

-X-

Cole and Eliza ended up staying for dinner at Piper's, they have not been intimate since finding out about her pregnancy and she is craving Cole's body right now. As soon as they walk in the condo, she shoves him against the wall and slams the door shut before attacking his lips roughly not leaving any room to breathe.

"Mhm..Eliza" he says placing his hands on her shoulders gently pushing her a few inches away and looking at her.

"Too many clothes" she groans and moves to attack him with kisses but is stopped by him.

"What have gotten into you" he asks?

She pushes his hands away and steps closer tugging on his belt and unbuckling it before running her hand under his shirt and kissing his neck.

"Nothing yet" she purrs as his eyes roll back in his head.

"I have never seen you like this" he says.

"Cole I am pregnant, hormonal and your cologne is intoxicatingly arousing me; now make love to me" she growls.

"Maybe we shouldn't" he says.

Eliza looks defeated and drops her arms to hang beside her.

"Why not" she groans stomping her foot?

"You're pregnant" he says.

"Yes that's what happens when you have unprotected intercourse" she says.

"I can see a small bump now and it's like right there" he says pointing at her stomach.

"Are you saying that you won't make love to me because of the baby" she asks?

"I love you and our baby" he says.

"No Cole! This is not alright, I want you to make love to me right now" she states.

"No" he says.

Eliza feels her emotions bubbling up to the service and her eyes fill with tears as she whimpers as she looks up at him.

"No, don't do the crying thing" he says.

Eliza wipes her cheeks off and walks into the bedroom slamming the door behind her, she strips out of her clothes and pulls on an oversized sweat shirt and sweatpants and pulls her hair into a messy bun. She climbs in bed and turns her back to the door, the door opens slowly and peers in seeing her with the sheets pulled over her shoulders.

"Eliza" he says softly.

She doesn't respond and he sighs before pulling off his shirt and climbing in bed beside her, he wraps his arm around her and pulls her against his chest. He can feel her tense up but she doesn't move away from his grip which is a good sign, lightly tracing his finger across his stomach luring both of them to sleep.

Cole wakes up due to Eliza shuffling to get out his arms, he gently tugs her back against him and nuzzles his head in her neck.

"What are you doing" he asks?

"I need to get up so please let me go" she says.

Cole rolls them and pulls her on top of him, she places her hands on his chest to balance himself as she looks down at him.

"It's the weekend, so we can stay inside all day" he says.

"No we can't" she says.

Cole hand slides up her arm before resting between her neck and her shoulder and pressing his lips against hers passionately, his other is on her lower back and presses her against his chest as he sits up and rocks her hips against his. She pants against his lips as he uses his thumb and tilts her chin up so he has more exposure to her neck.

"Stop" she says.

Cole grips the waist band of her sweatpants and tugs them down before flipping them over so she is on her back again, she looks up at him confused when he slowly kisses her while tugging her pants down her legs and tossing them behind him.

"Cole, I'm confused" she says.

"Follow my lead" he says before unzipping his pants.

Her eyes darken with lust and she gets this predatory stare as before reaching upwards and pulling him into a deep, heated kiss; Cole slides them up on the bed pushing pillows out of the way before sitting up on his knees in between her legs.

-Rated M content ahead-

He looks down at her flustered face and swollen lips and smiles before running his hands up her sides and pushing her sweatshirt over her arms leaving her completely bare only in her bra and her lace underwear. He leans down trailing kisses up her thighs when he stops on top of where her stomach is rounded and protruding.

She looks down at him when he he grasps her lace panties in his hand and tears them of her, he then grasps one leg and holds her ankle pressing a kiss to her inner thigh seeing goosebumps form on her skin.

"Cole, no teasing" she says.

He smiles and slips back up over her body before kissing her passionately, grabbing her hips he rolls them over and Eliza drops down completely covering his girth in her muscle and she throws her head back in pleasure.

-X-

Elizabeth smirks as the perfect idea pops up in her head, she doesn't need Cole or Phoebe to bring the child to her. She just needs to do a little spell that drains the goodness out of Eliza and the baby. It's the perfect plan, which will go in to act tomorrow morning while Cole is at work.


	20. Chapter 20

Cole left for work an hour ago, but not before leaving Eliza breakfast and roses on the nightstand beside her. She has just got out of the shower and has on a pair of Capris, sneakers and a maternity top when a demon shimmers in. She sends her hands out shooting a fireball at him, it knocks him back into the wall as it comes in contact with his shoulder and she watches as a glass vial in his hand shatters on the floor. A black smoke comes out of it and enters her nose and mouth, she starts coughing violently and drops to her knees. The demon shimmers out and all she remembers is the room spinning before her vision goes all black.

The distant sound of a phone ringing, wakes her up and her head throbs. Standing up she grabs her phone off the bed seeing she has a few missed calls, dropping the phone back she walks into the bathroom and splashes water on her face before patting it dry with a towel. Images from the demon attack flash in her mind, what the hell was that black smoke? She jumps when she sees Paige orb in behind her.

"Eliza what the hell? We have been calling you" Paige says.

"Oh I just woke up" she says.

"We need your help, Phoebe is on a date with Jason and you have her active powers" Paige says before grasping her hand and the two disappear in orbs before appearing in a all green field.

"Where are we" she asks?

"In the field of Leprechauns" Paige says.

"You have got to be kidding me" Eliza says when Piper runs towards them behind three, little people dressed in green.

"Told ya" Paige says when a demon in all black with gold eyes appears behind them.

"Eliza blast him" Paige says.

She raises her hand and he freezes but then it's like something inside of her changes, she steps away from Paige and instead uses her power towards Piper. Thankfully Piper rolls taking the leprechauns with her out of her attack.

"What the hell" Paige exclaims.

Eliza turns to face them and they are shocked to see her eyes are pure black with flames in them, the sisters are shocked before the Snake Demon sends a fireball their way.

"Fireball" Paige calls watching it get swallowed in orbs before pushing it in his direction, Eliza hand comes out shooting a stream of fire so it counter acts Paige's power. The force of this creates an huge, energy blast and knocks Paige, Piper and the leprechauns back. When they stand up, Eliza and the demon have disappeared.

"You want to tell me what the hell just happened" Piper says to Paige.

"I can't even if I tried" is her response.

-X-

Elizabeth is walking back and forth, it has been hours since she sent Lukas to deliver the potion to Eliza. He said that it was consumed by her, so she should be here by now unless it didn't work. All of a sudden, flames appear in front of her and she looks to see her daughter-in-law standing in front of her with eyes as black as the night.

"Hello my baby" she says before taking Eliza's hand, she can feel the power radiating off of her and smiles. Her plan actually worked, she has the Charmed Ones most powerful weapon. Now her plan to destroy them once and for all is complete.

She leads Eliza to a room full of demons of all types: dark lighters, shape shifters, warlocks, vampires and more.

"The Source's heir has returned, bow down" Elizabeth says.

"Who this little pregnant witch" one of the demon says and everyone laughs.

Eliza shoots an higher level energy ball out her hand, watching as his body is engulfed in flames before he turns to dust in her eyes.

"Anyone else up for a game of being killed" she asks only to be met with silence.

"Great! She is carrying the child of Balthazar and the legacy of the Halliwell line, that makes this child blessed. She will become the Queen of Evil and then we will destroy the Charmed Ones" Elizabeth says.

"Many have tried and fail, why would she succeed" a vampire asks?

"She has all of their active powers aside from the white lighter one and she has the power of the baby, they wouldn't dare hurt an unborn child. Especially since the oldest one is a new mother herself" Elizabeth says as she places her hand on Eliza's shoulder before laughing darkly.

-X-

"She did what" Cole asks Piper?

"She protected the demon and used her power against Paige's, she shot a stream of fire Cole. That's not a power she should have" Piper says sitting down on the couch.

"I don't understand what can make her go full Source mode though, I mean the baby doesn't even have the Source's blood" Phoebe says.

"Technically he or she does. When Cole had the Wizard give him his powers back as the Source, it got branded in his blood. The baby is the Source's heir" Leo says sitting on the arm of the couch.

"But why now? What can possibly come out of turning her evil out of all of us" Paige asks?

"Whoever did this knows that you won't kill an unborn child or your cousin" Leo says.

"Great, mommy dearest just doesn't know when to stop" Cole says getting irritated.

Leo looks up when he hears jingling but ignores it when an elder with dark blonde hair orbs in, in gold robes.

"Shiua what are you doing here" he asks?

"It has come to our attention that one of our greatest players have switches sides" Shiua says.

"Yeah, we're working on it" Phoebe says.

"Well you need to work faster" Shiua snaps.

"Excuse me" Piper asks not liking her tone.

"Your cousin is powerful on her own but she is carrying a child that has both demonic and witch powers, that makes her a threat to all of the good community and us elders. If you don't do something fast we will have no choice but to erase her and the child" Shiua says.

"You will not touch her or my unborn child" Cole barks.

"Cole is right" Piper says.

"We will not have a choice. We will give you a week, or until" Shiua says looking at Leo who nods.

"Until what" Paige asks looking at Leo?

"Until she kills an innocent, once that happens they will have no choice" Leo says.

"I am sorry" Shiua says before disappearing in orbs.

"You know I don't like her" Piper says.

"Me neither" Paige says.

"Knowing my mom and how much power means to her, she will try and crown Eliza as the Queen of all Evil and then make her kill an innocent" Cole says.

"A coronation takes days as you have get the demons trust and finds a dark priest to lead it" Phoebe says.

"So they should give us three days tops" Cole says.

"When we do find a way to revert Eliza back, what is going to happen to your mom" Piper asks?

"I will kill her once and for all" Cole says standing up.

"I thought you needed to kill her bloodline to do so" Piper says.

"I know" Cole says before shimmering out.

"He isn't talking about killing the baby is he" Paige asks?

"I hope not. Come on we have a bitch to kill and a cousin to save" Piper says walking towards the stairs.

"Don't you mean demon" Phoebe asks as they follow behind her.

"No I said what I meant" Piper says back.

"It's never a dull day in this household" Leo says as he picks Wyatt up out of his play pen.


	21. Chapter 21

The sun beams in through the thin blinds, Eliza sits up in a bed with red and black sheets. There is a knock at the door and it opens, she watches as Elizabeth walks in with a platter of fruits and a red liquid in a champagne glass.

"Good morning my queen, how are you and the heir doing today" she asks?

"My head hurts" she says.

"You took a pretty hard fall yesterday but nothing life threatening, I have prepared your money drink" Elizabeth says.

"I can't keep anything down, just set it on the night stand" Eliza says.

"It is important that you drink these every morning" Eliza says.

"I said leave it" Eliza barks pointing at Elizabeth with her middle and finger finger, she moves then moves them towards the wall and the platter flies against the wall making the liquid stain the wall as the room shakes underneath the force of her power.

"I apologize my queen" Elizabeth says picking up the platter and walking out of the room.

Eliza sighs and gets out of bed, she walks over to the full body mirror and rests her hands on her rounding stomach. She raises her head and watches as her eyes turn pure black before going back to their normal color, she walks into the bathroom and takes a shower before changing into a pair of maternity blue jeans, black boots and a red tank top with a white leather jacket. She walks out of the bedroom and into the lair where at the round tables demons are waiting.

She smiles and runs her hands over their shoulders before summoning a blade in her hand, she stops at a particular demon and stand him in the neck with the blade watching as his body engulfs in flames before he is turned to ash.

"Ah that was exciting" she says smirking and watching as the demons flinch.

She walks over to the head of the table and sets the blade down in front of her before waving her hand and making a plate of pancakes and eggs with orange juice appear in front of her.

"Let's discuss business shall we" she says.

"Killing your minions is not a good way to start off your power as our Queen" one demon says.

"Your tongue is very disrespectful, let's see how you handle without it" she says and blinks her eyes and watching as he screams in pain and black liquid fills his mouth as his tongue appears in front of him.

"Now anyone who goes against my rules or decisions will suffer a similar faith" she says taking a sip of her orange juice.

"My queen, what are we going to do about your cousins and your husband" one demon asks?

"Leave them be" she says.

"They can come after us" he replies.

"I will handle my family, you just worry about getting my coronation ready" she says.

"I will work on finding a dark priest" he says before all the demons shimmer or glisten out.

Eliza finishes her breakfast before standing up and disappearing in flames, she appears inside of the manor to see Paige and Piper with potions in their hand and Cole standing beside them.

"Hello family" she says.

Piper tosses a potion at her but her hand shoots a fire dart destroying it completely.

"Is that any way to treat your cousin" she says.

"You're not my cousin, you're evil" Paige states.

"Yes that is true. I am currently evil" Eliza says and smirks.

Cole shimmers in behind her, Piper sends her hands out and pushes her power out at Eliza. In return, Eliza hands shoots out a fireball and Cole nods at Paige.

"Fireball" Paige says and watches as blue lights absorb the fireball before pushing it towards Eliza who goes to flame out but is grabbed by Cole who sticks a syringe in her neck. The fireball hits Eliza in the shoulder making her wince in pain when her eyes feel heavy and she falls back against him.

"Piper now" Cole says.

Piper rushes over with a knife and a needle, Eliza can only hear muffled sounds and her vision is blurry. Piper slices a little line in Eliza's arm and pushes the needle inside, she draws enough blood to feel the needle before letting her go. Eliza has enough strength to push Cole back and flame back into the underworld in her room before collapsing on the bed.

-X-

"Are you sure this will work" Paige asks?

"The only way to kill Balthazar was to use his flesh, the only way to kill Elizabeth is to use her bloodline. I am pretty sure that she laced whatever she gave Eliza with her blood, so if we combine the blood of the baby and Cole's blood" Piper says.

"It will create a strong, surge of power from her bloodline and we can create a vanquishing potion" Phoebe says.

"Won't that link Elizabeth to Cole and Eliza's life as well" Leo asks?

"Yes which is why we have a back up spell, so as Elizabeth is dying we start chanting and unlink the spell just like when we saved Prue from the world ending and being trapped" Phoebe says.

"As long as she hasn't killed an innocent yet" Cole says.

"I am pretty sure, she is going to send her demons after us for attacking her" Paige says.

"We'll be ready" Piper says.

"We need someone to test the potion on, to see if it links them" Piper says.

"I'll do it" Cole says and steps forward.

"Won't it vanquish you" Paige asks?

"No it's a mild dosage" Phoebe says.

Piper hands him a half filled glass tube with a light red liquid inside of it, the thought of drinking his mom's blood almost makes him gag. He closes his eyes and drinks it all down at once, everyone watches him.

"Do you feel any different" Piper asks?

"Not really unless you count nausea" Cole says when he stumbles back and screams in pain, everyone watches as he falls to his knees with his arms stretched. He rolls up his shirt sleeves to see red veins sliding up his skin like he is being desiccated, he screams and breathes hard as they make their way up his neck and throughout his face before disappearing. He collapses instantly once they do, Leo hands Wyatt over to Piper and rushes over putting his hands out to heal Cole but nothing comes out.

"I can't heal evil" he says.

"Right his demonic powers" Phoebe says when Cole gasps sitting up.

"Hey are you alright" Leo asks?

"I feel a little winded and weaker" Cole says.

"That's normal after being linked to someone" Piper says.

"How do we know it worked" Paige asks?

"Cole see can you tap into her vision or her thoughts" Phoebe asks?

Cole focuses firmly while sending her, his eyes open and he sees that he is looking at Eliza through his mother's eyes.

"I can see" he says.

"Alright that's good now break it" Phoebe says and he disconnects from her.

"I was able to read her mind also, they are pushing the coronation date up for tomorrow now instead of a week" Cole says.

"So we have to work fast" Piper says and prepares the vanquishing potion.

"We need to come up with a plan, a distraction so we can sneak in" Paige says.

"I have the perfect idea" Cole says.


	22. Chapter 22

Cole is walking around in the underworld, he is being quiet when he see a guard walking his way. He makes himself invisible and when the guard walks past him, he tosses a fireball at his back killing him instantly. The man screams vibrating throughout the hall and he hears more guards coming, he slowly slips past them when he walks into the coronation room where the grimoire rests on the stand. He slowly walks over to reach it but the shield comes up and a bolt of power sends him crashing across the room and into the wall, he winces and holds his head. When he looks up, he sees his mother walk in from the shadows and smirks at him.

"My poor child, what a pathetic plan. Now you have made it easier for us, with you here the Charmed Ones are an easy target. You will have the first seat to watch your wife commit the ultimate crime of a good witch, killing an innocent" she says gripping his chin before standing up. She waves her hand and he is transmitted into the magic resistance cage he once put her in.

"Be ready for an amazing show" she says beaming and walks away leaving Cole alone not seeing the smirk he got on his face.

-X-

Later that night, Cole is standing the cage with his hands wrapped around the bars. There are torches lit on each side of the room, a dark priest stands in the center as demons crowd in. They all bow down as Eliza walks in in a two piece black dress set, the bottom of her stomach visible as is the rounding of it. It's like an off shoulder, thin strap with the bottom has like strings. Elizabeth behind her, Cole looks and rattles the cage; she glances at him but keeps moving.

Cole glances at his watch and sees it's almost midnight, the dark priest leads Eliza over to the grimoire and her eyes are completely black as he chants the spell in Latin. Eliza places her hands on the grimoire as the human sacrifice is brought out, just as she goes to chant the demonic guards are blown up and thrown against the walls. Elizabeth turns as the Charmed Ones walk in.

"Finish the spell" she says to the dark priest and rushes over to the Charmed Ones.

She sends her out and Paige goes flying against a wall, the potion tumbling out of her hand. Piper rushes over to her little sister and retrieves the potion, Elizabeth throws a punch at Phoebe who ducks down dodging it before levitating up and kicking her in the face. Elizabeth stumbles back as the Eliza starts the chant and the room starts to shake as her hands start to glow, Piper looks at Cole who eyes look filled with fear. Phoebe sends another kick to Elizabeth's stomach before kicking her legs from underneath her, Elizabeth goes to get up but Piper freezes her.

She is slowly unfreezing so she tosses the potion to Phoebe who opens the lid and forces it down Elizabeth's throat as the dark flow continues up Eliza's body; Elizabeth unfreeze and Phoebe rushes over to her sisters and pulls the vanquishing spell out her pocket.

"Blood to blood

Heart to heart

Remove this evil

From her part

Take her back

To once she dwell

May she find

Her destruction

In hell"

Once they finish the spell, Cole and Eliza both drop to their knees in pain; the dark priest tries to make Eliza do the spell. The black veins appear on all three of their skins as Elizabeth bloodline is being destroyed, Piper pulls out the spell to unlike Cole and Eliza just as she the baby releases its power like the Seer did when she was crowned the Source. The Charmed Ones shield their eyes as Cole falls back on his side, his skin color getting paler as Eliza falls on her back arching up as she screams in pain. A black smoke evaporates from her skin.

'Mind to mind

Body of thee

We unlike

Cole and Eliza

From the evil queen

With the power

Of three

Once they chant the spell, a bright white light fields the room and they close they eyes as power flows around them; when they open it again. Eliza is lying unconscious, Elizabeth's clothes are covering a pile of ashes and Cole is slowly regaining conscious. All the demons were killed in the blast, Piper blows open the cage with her power and allows Cole to step out. Paige rushes over to Eliza, she places her fingers on her neck and sighs as she gets a pulse.

"She's alive" Paige calls and Cole is still a little weak, with Piper's help he stumbles over to Phoebe and Paige and pushes Eliza's hair out of her face.

"Let's go home" Paige says and she grabs Piper's hand, who grabs Phoebe's hand, who places a hand on Cole's shoulder who grabs Eliza's hand and all five of them disappear in orbs.

When they get to the Manor, Eliza wakes up on the couch with a cup of green tea in front of her and some fruit. She sits up and looks around seeing she is in a all black dress set, reaching over she takes a sip of the tea and grabs an apple slice. Standing up she makes her way into the kitchen where Cole is holding an ice bag to his head.

"Hello queen" Paige teases.

"Ugh, I feel horrible" Eliza says.

"The spell really drained a lot from you, and then you vanquished all of those demons" Phoebe says.

"Is Elizabeth dead" Eliza asks?

"Yes, we killed her bloodline" Piper says.

"You killed the baby" Eliza asks shocked?

"No, never! We combined your blood with Cole's, thus her last ending blood lines. We forced her to drink the potion with your blood, said a spell and bye bye mommy dearest" Paige says.

"I still don't understand how that would have killed her" Eliza says.

"We put the blood of each of her blood line back in her, linking each of you to her. This link we made, gave Elizabeth her bloodline's power but she didn't know that. Anyway with that she had the blood of her last family in her body in her veins and the only way to kill her was to destroy her bloodline, using chemistry and biology we reverse it. Now she is the carrier of her bloodline, our spell basically removed or destroyed every blood cell she had in her body" Piper says.

"Ugh my head hurts enough" Eliza says rubbing her temple.

"Hey you asked" Leo says.

"So it's over" Eliza asks?

"Yes mother dearest is dead" Piper says as Eliza sits on Cole's lap snuggling against his chest.

Her hands slowly strum through his hair, she peppers kisses against his cheeks.

"Sorry about your head" she says.

"It wasn't you" he says.

"Technically it was" Eliza says.

"Come on let's celebrate" Piper says.

"I am going to celebrate with my bed, good night" Paige says and orbs out of the kitchen.

"Yes me too" Phoebe says and walks out of the room.

"They are no fun" Piper states.

"You have too much adrenaline" Leo says before taking his wife's hand and they disappear in blue orbs.

"Come on my Queen let's get you home and to sleep" Cole says.

"Let's save the Queen talk. I was the Queen of Evil literally" she says before standing up and grabbing his hands pulling him up.

He hooks his arms around her back and locks them as her go around his neck, he presses his forehead against hers before their body disappears in flames.


	23. Chapter 23

(A/N just to clear everything up, Wyatt was born on February 2nd and Cole and Eliza got married on Valentine's Day. She also got pregnant on their honeymoon; she is currently three months pregnant almost four and Wyatt is almost four months old. This story will also feature Chris)

Eliza is walking in the Manor to show Phoebe and Paige her ultrasound photos, as she is walking in the house she hears crashing and things breaking. She makes her way towards the attic only for her body to disappear in flames, thank you little one. She flames in front of Phoebe to see a girl in a white looking goddess outfit with a reef of flower over her head standing in front of them, she sees the woman working towards them when a man comes through the wall and tosses potions at the woman making her hiss and him and stagger back.

"Don't look her in the eyes" he tells them and Phoebe turns her head, the woman turns to Eliza who doesn't look away.

She presses her index and middle finger together and uses her telekinesis to send the woman flying back against the wall on crates before she disappears in a gush leaving all three of them shocked for different reasons.

"Oh my gosh Paige" Phoebe says to see Paige has turned into Stone.

"Alright that is a problem" the man says and Eliza turns to look at him, she senses something familiar from him but she can't put her foot on it.

"Who the hell are you" Eliza demands.

"Christopher Perry, I'm from the future and that was the Titan Meta. She is able to turn her victims into Stone before she smashes them" Chris says.

"Why didn't it work on Eliza then" Phoebe asks?

"Usually it works on good witches. " Chris says.

"Maybe it's the baby. I mean the father is Cole and the baby is half demon" Eliza says.

"The baby's demonic blood protected you" Phoebe says.

"What do you we tell Piper and Leo? They are looking for nannies for Wyatt" Phoebe asks?

"Well if do have a problem, I am pretty sure that you need the Power of three" Chris says.

"Oh fine. I'll get Piper" Phoebe moans and stalks downstairs.

-X-

At home that night, Cole is walking around worried when he hasn't heard from his wife all day. When the door to their apartment opens, she walks in and tosses her keys on the table.

"Where have you been, why are you wet" he asks?

"That big storm that just happened, it was Piper. They were made into goddesses and Leo became an Elder, she was heartbroken and I feel so bad" Eliza says stepping out of her boots.

"I would have at least liked a phone call, I don't like the idea of battling while pregnant" Cole says.

"Trust me, I am can take care of myself and the baby" Eliza says.

"I don't care if you can, I don't like it" Cole says.

"You knew that this was my life before we got married, why are you acting different now" Eliza asks getting annoyed.

"Because you're my wife damn it! You are carrying my child, what if you got injured or hit in the stomach. You're not Prue, you aren't invincible or like Piper was with her pregnancy" he yells at her.

"I am sorry Cole. Alright, but I have a responsibility as a witch" she yells back.

"But you also have one as a wife and mother, I rather not bury my child and wife at the same time because you care so much about your damn responsibilities" he yells at her.

His face red as his fists clench at his sides, the anger gets the better of him and he tosses and energy ball into the kitchen making pots and pans fall. Eliza yelps and steps back with her hand resting on her stomach, her stomach tightens up as she feels her lunch coming up. Running into the hall, she goes in the bathroom and shuts the door behind her locking it.

"Oh god" she says and lifts the toilet seat lid up as her lunch and dinner comes up.

She hears Cole's footsteps before she hears the handle being jingled on the door, after flushing the toilet. She decides to brush her teeth and take a shower, after the shower she pulls her hair into a messy bun and wraps a towel around her before walking into the bedroom where Cole is lying on his side of the bed. She slips on some underwear with one of his old shirts, the bed moves and she sighs when she feels his eyes on her back.

Neither of them want to admit that they are wrong, so they sleep with their backs to each other. She hates how long their fight has lasted, tears slip out her eyes as she tries to cry to herself and not wake him. Cole is awake just staring at the wall, he is not wrong to want her to stop putting herself in harm's way when her cousins can do it. The two eventually fall asleep but it is not easy.

-X-

The next morning, when Eliza wakes up Cole has already left for work. He usually wakes her up to have breakfast together or to give her a kiss, she feels heat build up behind her eyes which she blames on hormones. She climbs out of bed and gets ready for work at P3, yes she works there as a bartender.

After work, she dreads going home to an empty house so she tags along with Piper to the Manor and plays with Wyatt for a while. She decides around seven pm to go home, Piper has handed her a plate of cookies and brownies her most recent craving.

When she gets home, Cole's car is parked in the driveway. She hesitates getting out but sucks it up and makes her way into the apartment complex, inside their two bedroom apartment she sets the desserts in the cake plate before turning around to see Cole sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand but he is watching her.

Eliza slowly walks in playing with her fingers, she sit at the farther end of the couch not looking at him. One foot tucked under the other one, Cole cuts off the TV and turns to face her.

"I'm sorry I'm so reckless" she says after a while.

"Baby I wasn't calling you reckless" he says.

"But I'm irresponsible and keeps putting our baby in harms way, I don't mean to. I just can't let an innocent or my cousins get hurt and I try to make everyone happy and then it all blows up and my face and you hate me" she says as tears freely roll down her cheeks.

Cole moves his arms out to hug her but she flinches and presses further into the arm of the couch, he retreats his hands as he sees fear flash in her eyes.

"You're scared of me" he says.

"I just don't want to upset you like I did yesterday, I don't want Balthazar coming out and then I would have to attack him" she murmurs stroking her stomach.

"Sweetheart come here" he says.

Eliza tilts her head up and glances at him, she sees genuine love in his eyes. She scoots over until she is sitting on his lap and he wraps his arms around her firmly. He moves his hand and gently grasps her chin turning it so she is looking at him.

"I never want to be the reason you are scared. Yesterday, we both should have walked away. I apologize for my role in our fight" he says.

"I hate when we fight" Eliza says pressing her head in the crook of his neck.

"Me too" Cole says spreading his fingers out on her stomach, Eliza let's out a yawn and snuggles farther in his arms.

"Mhm sleepy...hungry" Eliza mutters into his skin.

"I'll prepare dinner while you rest" Cole says and when he looks down he sees Eliza fast asleep with her arm hanging loosely over her stomach and the other over his shoulder.

He laughs and stands up before making his way down the hall, he could have shimmered or flamed them but he is trying to be as normal as possible. He gently lies her in their bed on her side and she snuggles further into the sheets, he leans down and presses a soft kiss to her lips before walking out of the room. Across the hall, there is a locked room which Eliza thinks is his home office. No one can get in it because it is magically locked, he raises his hand and wraps it around the metal knob. The knob glows red as his hand grows glows hold, the glowing stop the door slowly cracks open.

Cole smiles and walks in, reaching beside him he cuts the light on and a red, fluorescent light shines in the room. He closes the door behind him and it shines brightly before stopping, locking itself again. There is an hand-carved red wood rocking chair with a T carved into the back of it, there is also a matching crib with a yellow spreadsheet. Along with the crib and chair, there room is painted a nude color with a cherry red trim.

There is also a photo of Cole's and Eliza's wedding and her first ultrasound photo, secretly Cole wants a girl but he will love a boy as much. He has the perfect name for his little girl, Rosalie Princess Turner and for a boy of course he wants a junior.

He looks around the room before walking over into the walk-in closet, he reaches up to the top shelf and waves his hand and reveals the cloaked thick, hardcover book. He reaches up and grasps it in his hand, pulling it down he sits down in front of the closet and opens the book. Inside of it, he has written down his memoirs to his unborn child.

The first page speaking of his mother and his father, the last entry he written was two days ago. He is on the thirtieth page, it speaks of his time in the Brotherhood over a hundred years before he met Phoebe or Eliza. He pulls out his pen and starts writing down all of the witches he killed and how he didn't feel an ounce of remorse because he was raised by his mother, Elizabeth who killed his father after he found what she truly was and tried to take Cole away. After writing for ten more minutes, he has just gotten to the part when the Source summoned him and told him that the sisters have gotten their powers.

He stands up and put away the book on the shelf using his power to cloak it, he then exits the room and it locks behind him. He makes himself a small little snack before walking into the bedroom and changing into his pajamas before climbing in bed and pulling Eliza against his chest. She snuggles her head in the thin, bush on his chest and makes a cute whining noise. Cole smiles as his eyes close and he falls asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Eliza is the manor, she is in the attic talking to her cousins and Leo who was just told by Chris that is evil, her stomach now protruding out more as she is in her fifth month of pregnancy.

"Maybe Chris was telling the truth. I mean Piper would you have kept him around if he came out and said I'm here to prevent Wyatt from turning evil" Eliza asks as she reads the book.

"Are you defending him" Phoebe asks?

"I am just understanding where he is coming from" Eliza says.

"There is literally nothing in the book about the Order" Piper states slamming the Book of Shadows close.

"Why don't you try scrying for him using Leo's blood or yours" Paige asks?

"That's a good idea" Phoebe states when Cole body shimmers in like he walking before he shimmered.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here" Eliza asks as he walks over to her on the couch and bends down pressing a kiss to her head, she smiles as her small hand rests on the back of his neck before they pull apart.

"Well you usually come to the office for my lunch break" he says, sitting beside her and placing his hand on her stomach.

"Oh sorry it's just that we just found out that Wyatt turns evil in the future and he was just taken by the Order" Eliza says.

"I found him" Piper announces and Eliza never even realized that she moved away from the book and over to the map.

"Let's go then" Eliza announces and stands up when she looks back at Cole and sees the fear and disapproval in his eyes.

"On second thought I'll stay" she says and sits back down.

"I'm sure the Power of Three can handle this" Paige says and grabs both Phoebe and Piper's hand before all three disappear in orbs.

"I'm going to go talk to the Elders and see if what Chris says is true" Leo says before orbing out also.

"Well that leaves us two alone. What do you want to do" Eliza asks hooking her arms around Cole's neck and gently combing through his hair with her fingers.

Eliza leans her head against his so her lips are barely inches away from his, she lets out a small gasp both of their bodies are engulfed in flames and they appear on an old bridge in the park.

"Where are we" she asks?

"We are at Hickory Park, we are going to enjoy my lunch break with a picnic" he says and Eliza smiles before leaning up on her toes and kissing him passionately.

"Thank you" she whispers and he smiles.

"You're welcome" Cole says before threading his hand through hers, they walk off the bridge and over to a tree where a checkered blanket is lying with a brass picnic basket and a bottle of sparkling apple cider. He helps her sit down on her knees before sitting across from her and pulling out their lunch.

"Oh you got my favorite" she coos and snatches the Italian Beef out of his hand before removing the wrapping and biting down into. Eliza moans at the incredible taste, her morning sickness has slowed down these past two weeks so she can indulge in her cravings.

"Hungry" Cole asks?

"Yes for everything" she moans before taking another big bite of her meal.

"Slow down we don't need you getting heartburn" he says rubbing her back.

"If I can handle becoming the Queen of Evil. I'm sure I can handle a little heartburn" Eliza says and Cole looks at her obviously not amused by her joke.

"Babe it was a joke" she says.

"Actually I was thinking that maybe when the baby is born or now even. That we bind his or her powers" Cole says.

"Excuse me" Eliza asks?

"Think about how much danger it would put you out of" Cole says.

"It would also put me more in danger. I'm strong alone but the baby makes me invincible, he or she can sense things I can't. You want to take away our child's heritage" she snaps and stands up angrily placing her hand on her lower back.

"Eliza calm down" Cole says standing up also, Eliza glares at him and he looks as a tree beside them catches on fire.

Cole looks at her surprised when Eliza snaps out of it and her shoulders sag, she lowers her head before her body is engulfed in flames and she disappears.


End file.
